Our Discontinued Story
by B Skypiea
Summary: [SEQUEL DARI KUKEJAR LUKISANMU] 2 tahun sudah berlalu, Sakura masih menjadi mangaka dan Sasuke tidak perlu lagi mengejarnya. Tapi siapa bilang hubungan mereka bahagia? Nyatanya mereka jadi ragu satu sama lain. Hubungan mereka sudah di ujung tanduk, lalu keduanya mendorong hubungan itu hingga jatuh. Dan Sakura pun berpikir harus men-discontinued manga-nya./ Chap3: Tidak Bisa Menjauh
1. Hiatus

Cinta terpendam mereka telah tersingkap.

Tidak ada lagi teka-teki yang mengusik penasaran.

Tidak ada lagi rasa khawatir bertepuk sebelah tangan.

Tangan mereka sudah saling menggenggam.

Tapi benarkah mereka sudah menggenggam hati masing-masing?

Apa benar debaran yang di hati itu karena adanya cinta, bukannya karena hal lain?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Our Discontinued Story**

 **(Sequel dari** _ **Kukejar Lukisanmu)**_

 **Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **OOC, Typo(s), Rush, Cheesy, etc**

 **Setting waktu : 2 tahun setelah fic Kukejar Lukisanmu**

 **DLDR**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Deadline manga_ mingguan ini benar-benar membuat kepala Sakura berkedut pusing. Ia mematikan lampu meja yang menerangi kertas gambarnya dan menutup matanya yang perih.

"Jangan memaksakan dirimu, Jidat."

Mata beriris hijau itu melirik ke belakang, tempat duduk si editor berambut pirang yang sedang menaruh irisan timun di kelopak matanya yang tertutup. Bungkusan masker wajah dan botol-botol cat kuku tergeletak di meja tak jauh darinya. Melihat itu semua Sakura hanya bisa memijit pangkal hidungnya lelah.

"Hei, _Pig,_ sudah kubilang jangan membawa barang-barang kecantikanmu itu ke studioku. Bagaimana jika masker atau cat kukumu itu tumpah di atas _manuscript-_ ku?" sinis Sakura lelah.

Perempuan pirang itu hanya mengacungkan jempol dan berucap santai, "Tenang. Sai bisa diandalkan." Pemuda berambut hitam yang duduk di pojok ruangan hanya mendesah pasrah mendengar gurouan editor itu.

Gemas, Sakura meremas-remas kertas menjadi bola untuk dilempar ke wajah editor centil itu. Tapi sayangnya sang target bisa mengelak mudah walau kelopak matanya tertimpa timun. Sakura hanya mendelik walau tadinya ia ingin _standing applause._

"Kau 'kan tahu pernikahanku sebentar lagi. Aku tidak bisa berdiri di altar dengan wajah kusut dan mata yang berkantung," ucapnya sambil menyingkirkan timun-timun di matanya agar bisa melihat wajah Sakura. "Astaga. Aku melihat _zombie_!"

"INO!"

Dengan brutalnya ia memukuli Ino dengan bantal yang tadi ia pakai untuk bersender di kursi. Ino tidak hanya tertawa untuk menghentikan tindak kekerasan sahabatnya. Timun yang ia sumpalkan ke mulut Sakura berhasil membuat gadis merah jambu itu terdiam horor.

"Aku serius! Wajahmu benar-benar tidak terdefinisi!"

Sakura tidak menanggapi. Ia hanya berlari ke jendela untuk memuntahkan isi mulutnya keluar ( _"Hei kenapa muntah di situ!"—_ Ino histeris _)_ dan meneguk segelas air. Disekanya air yang menetes di ujung bibirnya dengan punggung tangan dan menatap Ino galak.

"Jika aku tidak melakukan itu, kau akan memecahkan rekor untuk duduk di kursi tanpa beranjak selama dua hari berturut-turut," tukas Ino, menjawab tatapan galak _mangaka_ asuhannya.

"Dan kau menggagalkan rekorku."

"Serius. Kau tidak tidur selama dua hari tapi lembar kertasmu masih kosong. Apa gunanya? Lebih baik kau istirahat. Coba lihat jendelamu." Kini nada editor itu berubah serius.

Sakura hanya mendesah. Ia melirik jendela studio kerjanya yang ada di lantai dua. Angin pagi yang masuk lewat jendela itu menerbangkan beberapa helai rambut pendeknya. Lengan kirinya menumpu di kusen, tangan kanannya masih menggenggam gelas. Mata hijau cerah yang sedang meredup itu memandangi aktivitas warga Konoha dari atas.

Walaupun gedung-gedung pencakar langit dan lalu lalang kendaraan yang ia lihat sejauh mata memandang, melihat hal semacam ini cukup membuat pikiran Sakura tidak berkabut lagi.

Dua hari duduk merenung menatap kertas kosong tanpa inspirasi mampu membuatnya depresi. Pikirannya makin kalang kabut mengingat proyek yang dikerjakannya adalah _manga_ mingguan yang tentunya memiliki _deadline_ yang mencekik. Rasanya ia sudah kehabisan ide. Editor yang seharusnya memberinya saran ide pun tidak bisa begitu diandalkan. Dia terlalu antusias menyambut hari pernikahannya yang tinggal beberapa minggu lagi sehingga otaknya tidak bisa dibuat berpikir untuk hal-hal yang berbau selain pernikahan—atau malam pertama.

"Sudah sedikit rileks?" Ino membuyarkan lamunan Sakura. _Mangaka_ muda itu mengangguk pelan, masih menatap ke luar jendela. "Mandilah, aku tidak tahan melihat wajah kusutmu itu. Aku saja tidak tahan, apalagi Sasuke," ujar Ino dengan nada jenaka. Ia merapikan bungkus masker dan botol cat kuku yang tercecer hingga tidak bisa melihat wajah Sakura yang menegang.

Mendengar nama Sasuke disebut, pikirannya kembali kusut. Bisa dibilang, sumber permasalahan Sakura ada pada pemuda itu.

Sudah satu bulan ini mereka tidak bertatap muka, berkomunikasi via telepon pun tidak. Mereka sama-sama sibuk dengan kehidupannya sendiri-sendiri. Sakura harus memenuhi _deadline_ tiap minggu, hingga tidak bisa keluar rumah walaupun sekedar menghirup udara segar. Tiap menitnya terlalu berharga.

Sedangkan Sasuke, pemuda itu sedang sibuk di tempat kerjanya. Ia lulus setengah tahun yang lalu, dan langsung ditempatkan di perusahaan keluarganya. Ia terlalu berambisi mendapatkan pengakuan dari ayahnya hingga lupa tengah menjalin hubungan dengan seseorang. Sakura sering merasa bahwa Sasuke lebih mencintai dokumen-dokumen berharganya ketimbang dirinya semenjak enam bulan yang lalu.

Jarak mereka semakin lebar dan hubungan mereka semakin renggang. Ia tahu itu.

Ia juga tahu hubungan mereka sangat mempengaruhi jalan cerita komik yang sedang dikerjakannya., karena komik itu menceritakan kisah mereka.

Ia tidak bohong. Sakura benar-benar melakukan apa yang dikatakannya. Ia benar-benar melukis kisah mereka.

Ia melukis bagaimana akhirnya perasaan mereka terungkap. Ia juga melukis bagaimana kencan mereka yang entah kenapa selalu tidak berjalan mulus tapi bisa berakhir manis, bagaimana kebersamaan mereka selalu dihiasi perdebatan dan pertengkaran kecil karena hal-hal sepele, bagaimana mereka mengungkapkan perasaan melalui tindakan. Ia melukis semua kejadian-kejadian kecil yang bahkan tidak akan diingat oleh mereka sendiri dalam kurun waktu tiga hari.

Sakura tidak pernah kehabisan ide. Ia selalu mempunyai cara membuat karyanya memiliki daya tarik luar biasa dari ide yang sederhana.

Ia mempunyai asisten yang hebat, Shimura Sai. Mereka teman satu SMA yang selalu bersaing di klub seni. Mereka rival, tapi tidak sungkan untuk mengajari satu sama lain. Bisa dibilang, Sai adalah rival sekaligus sahabat laki-laki seperjuangannya. Rival yang akrab, sampai tidak bisa lagi disebut rival ketika Sai memutuskan untuk membantu Sakura mengerjakan komiknya.

Editor yang ia miliki juga kompeten. Orang yang telah menjadi sahabatnya sejak ia mampu mengingat, Yamanaka Ino. Siapa yang menduga gadis pirang tukang gosip semasa SMA itu akan menjadi seorang editor dari _mangaka_ sukses. Memang _skill_ menggambarnya tidak sehebat Sakura maupun Sai, tapi ia bisa diandalkan. Ia tidak segan-segan mengedit percakapan antar tokoh, mengkritik idenya, atau menyuruh Sakura mengubah keseluruhan _storyline_ yang sudah setengah jadi. Faktanya, dibalik _mangaka_ sukses, ada editor hebat di belakangnya.

Harusnya ia tidak bisa kehabisan ide karena ditemani orang-orang hebat seperti mereka. Harusnya.

Tapi tidak ada manusia yang sempurna. Manusia sekreatif apapun juga ada batasnya. Ino yang terlalu jago mengarang saja bisa kehabisan cerita.

Dan alasan kenapa Sakura bisa kehabisan ide, karena pemuda Uchiha itu. Karena ia jarang bertemu dengan pemuda yang rambutnya mencuat seperti ekor di pantat ayam itu.

Mereka tidak lagi berkomunikasi, apalagi berkencan. Bahkan sebelum kesibukan merenggangkan hubungan mereka, perdebatan kecil yang selalu mereka lakukan kala bertemu tidak seseru dulu.

Alhasil, beberapa _chapter_ terbaru _manga-_ nya, ia buat murni hasil khayalannya sendiri. Benar-benar bukan gayanya untuk proyek yang satu ini. Ia sudah berkomitmen untuk membuat _sequel_ dari karyanya yang kedua berdasarkan pengalaman nyatanya. Dan Sakura benci melanggar komitmennya sendiri.

Mungkin ia harus menelepon pemuda sumber inspirasinya itu sekarang.

"Oi, Jidat." Ino memanggil tatkala Sakura mengobrak-abrik meja kerjanya yang berantakan untuk mencari keberadaan ponsel merah mudanya. "Hari ini kau harus menemui pimpinan redaksi. Ada yang ingin mereka bicarakan." Editor pirang itu mengetikkan pesan balasan untuk pesan masuk yang barusan ia terima.

Sakura menghentikan aktivitasnya mengacak-acak meja. "Sekarang?"

Ino mengangguk. Ibu jarinya menekan pilihan ' _send'_ lalu memasukkan ponsel layar sentuhnya ke dalam tas tangan. "Kita bisa pergi sekarang. Setelah itu aku ingin kau menemaniku memilih makanan untuk jamuan resepsiku nanti," ujarnya sambil mengedipkan sebelah mata.

 _Mangaka_ muda itu terdiam sebentar. Tadi rencananya, 'kan, ia ingin mengajak Sasuke jalan-jalan.

"Nanti kusuruh Sai membuatkan sketsa kasar untuk membantumu nanti," tawar Ino, kembali membujuk Sakura. "Sekalian _refreshing_."

Diam tidak begitu lama, akhirnya Sakura mengangguk setuju. Sepasang sahabat itu pergi meninggalkan pemuda yang menebar aura kelam di pojokan.

.

.

.

.

.

Di lain tempat, sebuah ruangan yang terletak di lantai dua gedung bertingkat, ada sosok Uchiha Sasuke yang sedang memijit pangkal hidungnya lelah. Dasi yang terasa mencekik lehernya sudah ia longgarkan bersamaan dua kancing kemeja teratasnya yang ia lepas. Lengan kemeja panjangnya digulung hingga siku, menghilangkan kesan pakaian rapi _a la_ pria kantoran. Tapi ini Sasuke, pemuda tampan dari Uchiha yang tidak kehilangan pesona walaupun sedang mengupil. Mau berantakan seperti apapun justru terlihat seksi.

Yang membuat penampilannya tidak karuan itu karena ia merasa AC di dalam ruangannya tidak berguna. Ia merasa hawa di ruangannya begitu panas walau jam masih menunjuk angka sebelas. Mungkin karena menjelang musim panas. Atau ia kepanasan karena mendapat penolakan lagi dari sang ayah?

Sasuke menghela napas pendek. Diliriknya map tebal yang tadi ia laporkan pada atasan sekaligus kepala keluarga Uchiha. Sudah tiga kali ia merevisi, tapi pemimpin umum itu masih menyuruhnya untuk mengedit lagi.

Demi apapun, Sasuke tidak pernah lagi sekesal ini sejak Sakura menjelaskan segalanya. Karena sejak itu, perasaan kesal setengah mati karena penasaran sudah lenyap dari hatinya.

Ah...

Bicara tentang Sakura... apa kabar gadis itu, ya?

Sudah satu bulan ia tidak membuat kontak dengannya, ia penasaran bagaimana nasib _manga_ mingguannya. _Manga_ itu, 'kan, menceritakan kisah mereka. Ia yakin gadis itu sedang uring-uringan mencari ide dan meneleponnya berulang kali.

Mengingatnya membuat Sasuke mendengus geli. Ia mengerling pada baterai ponselnya yang ia lepas sejak seminggu yang lalu. Selang beberapa detik termenung, ia mengusap wajahnya lelah. Sepertinya ia baru sadar sudah keterlaluan karena sengaja memutuskan kontak dengannya.

Sengaja menghindar darinya.

Sasuke punya alasannya sendiri. Ia begitu tertekan akhir-akhir ini. Dihubungi Sakura saat gadis itu sedang dikejar tenggat waktu bukanlah hal yang bagus. Ia baru tahu sosok Haruno Sakura bisa begitu menyeramkan jika berhubungan dengan _deadline_ dua tahun terakhir ini.

Lagipula, bukan hanya itu alasannya memutuskan kontak. Ia tahu alasan gadis musim semi itu jika meneleponnya di akhir tenggat waktu. Gadis itu menginginkan cerita darinya. Ia ingin Sasuke bertingkah manis, romantis, jutek, _tsundere_ , atau apapun agar gadis itu punya sesuatu untuk diceritakan.

Sejujurnya, Sasuke tidak keberatan.

Ia tidak keberatan jika Sakura menginginkan cerita. Tapi tidak seperti ini caranya. Ia tidak ingin Sakura terlalu menuntutnya, memintanya melakukan hal ini dan itu. Ia sudah begitu kesulitan mengekspresikan perasaannya, ia ingin Sakura mengerti. Tak pernah ia pikirkan jika mengizinkan gadis itu melukis cerita mereka bisa membuatnya begitu tak nyaman.

Mendebatkan hal-hal kecil sebenarnya cukup bagi Sakura untuk membuat cerita. Gadis itu begitu kreatif hingga otak jenius Sasuke tidak mampu menyejajarinya. Tapi akhir-akhir ini, ada yang beda dengan perasaannya. Ada yang kurang saat mata beda warna mereka saling menatap. Ada yang aneh saat mereka berdebat sengit. Ada yang aneh karena ia merasa ... ada lubang kosong di hatinya.

Berulang kali ia tidak mengacuhkan dan menepis pemikiran itu. Tapi suatu waktu otaknya berpikir sendiri di luar kehendaknya. Seperti saat ini, Uchiha bungsu itu kembali memikirkan sesuatu. Sesuatu tentang Sakura. Sejujurnya ia tidak mau kembali memikirkannya, tapi ... ia merasa Sakura sudah—

"Hai, Sasuke- _kun._ "

Suara Shion yang sedang berdiri di ambang pintu membuyarkan lamunan Sasuke. Rambut pucatnya yang panjang mengayun seirama dengan ketukan _high heels_ 5 sentinya. Tangannya sibuk membawa beberapa map tebal.

Redaktur itu masuk ke dalam ruang atasannya tanpa segan. Kakinya melangkah ringan seolah ruangan itu tempat umum. Ia merasa hubungannya cukup dekat dengan pemuda itu, pemuda yang merupakan teman satu klub universitas sekaligus rekan kerja seperjuangan.

"Kacau sekali," komentarnya melihat penampilan Sasuke.

Sasuke sendiri hanya diam tidak berniat menanggapi. Ia terlalu banyak pikiran dan tidak dalam suasana hati yang bagus untuk bersosalisasi. Sasuke menatap tajam Shion yang makin mendekat padanya yang sedang duduk di kursi. Perempuan itu sudah berdiri di depan Sasuke sekarang, menatap geli map hijau tebal yang isinya berhamburan di atas meja.

"Ditolak lagi?" Mata ungu itu menatap Sasuke main-main.

Sasuke tidak punya cukup kesabaran untuk menanggapi basa-basi perempuan pirang itu. "Sudahlah. Ada perlu apa?"

"Oh, iya." Shion sedikit tersentak karena sempat lupa tujuannya datang ke sini. "Kakashi- _san_ menyuruhku memanggilmu. Ia ingin kau datang ke ruangannya sekarang."

"Aa." Sasuke berdiri dan merapikan penampilannya malas-malasan.

Shion masih memandangi dokumen yang berhamburan di meja, lalu ia merasa tersadar. "Kau ada pulpen? Aku melupakan sesuatu."

Sasuke tidak punya niat untuk mengambilkan pulpennya, jadi ia hanya berkata, "Di laci meja, cari saja."

Shion mengangguk. Ia berjalan ke belakang meja, sedikit kesusahan membuka laci yang lebih rendah darinya. "Di mana, sih ..." Ia mengeluh pelan karena tidak kunjung menemukan pulpen di laci yang isinya penuh dengan kertas-kertas. Map-map tebal yang dibawanya menghalangi pergerakan dan pandangan Shion karena tidak ditaruh di atas meja atasannya itu. Ia takut miliknya tercampur dengan berkas milik Sasuke yang berantakan. "Ah, ini dia."

Badannya berputar cepat dan bersiap melangkah pergi. Sayangnya ia tidak sadar laptop Sasuke sedang di- _charge_. Kabel _charger_ yang melintang di dekat kakinya itu membuatnya tersandung hingga hilang keseimbangan, menubruk Sasuke yang belum rapi penampilannya hingga jatuh berdua.

Jantung gadis itu berdetak cepat, entah karena kaget hampir menubruk kerasnya lantai atau kaget melihat wajah Sasuke yang berjarak tidak lebih dari 5 senti dari wajahnya. Shion jatuh di atas tubuh Sasuke yang penampilannya makin berantakan. Berkas-berkas penting yang tadi didekapnya sudah berhamburan asal di sekitar mereka. Jika dilihat dari pintu kaca ruangan Sasuke, mereka tampak seperti pasangan yang sedang bermesraan. Walaupun sebenarnya mereka sama-sama terbelalak menyadari posisi mereka yang canggung.

Beberapa detik mereka masih diam, masih membeku karena terkejut, tetap dalam posisi itu walaupun helaian merah jambu muncul di kaca pintu.

.

.

.

.

.

"Sakura!"

Gadis yang merasa dipanggil namanya itu menjauhkan tangannya dari gagang pintu. Ia berbalik menatap sahabatnya yang berlari kecil menghampiri setelah keluar dari _lift._

"Aku mencarimu, tahu!" omel Ino dari kejauhan. Sakura hanya mengangkat sudut bibirnya sedikit seraya mendekati Ino agar gadis itu tidak berteriak dari kejauhan. "Kantor redaksinya ada di seberang! Aku tahu ini juga kantor redaksi, tapi jangan sampai salah masuk kantor!" Ino mengakhiri omelannya dengan rengutan.

Sakura menggaruk belakang kepalanya kaku. Cengiran bersalahnya membuat Ino semakin kesal. "Sepertinya aku lupa kantor redaksi tempatku bekerja, haha."

Tawa kaku itu membuat Ino menatap Sakura. "Apa kau terlalu stres sampai linglung begitu?"

Ino hanya berkelakar, karena sesungguhnya ia tahu, ada yang salah dengan sahabat merah jambunya. Ia kenal betul siapa Sakura, yang tidak mungkin linglung karena _deadline_. _Deadline_ adalah makanan sehari-harinya. Tapi untuk sekarang ini, ia akan berpura-pura sedang berbicara dengan orang lain. Bukan Sakura yang dikenalnya.

"Yah ... begitulah." Ino hendak berbicara lagi, tapi Sakura sudah lebih dulu menyela. "Sudahlah, urusanku di sini sudah selesai. Ayo temui pemimpin redaksi itu."

Sakura menggeret lengan Ino, tapi editor cantik itu bergeming dan balas menarik Sakura. Alhasil gadis musim semi itu terjengkang ke hadapan Ino lagi.

"Ih, Ino—"

"Aku bertemu Asuma-san di depan tadi, katanya ia ada urusan mendadak. Kita diminta datang lusa."

Sakura mengangkat kepalanya lebih tinggi dan menatap ke bawah melalui kaca gedung yang lebar. Ia bisa melihat pemimpin redaksi itu sedang tergesa-gesa masuk ke mobilnya dari balik bahu Ino. Ternyata sahabatnya ini tidak bohong.

Ino bersidekap. "Kita punya cukup waktu untuk mengunjungi Sasuke jika kau mau," tawarnya dengan kedipan sebelah mata.

Sakura menggeleng, lalu tersenyum. "Tidak usah. Aku sudah bertemu dengannya tadi."

"Sudah dapat inspirasi?"

Yang satu itu tidak langsung ia jawab. "Itu bisa kupikirkan nanti."

Ino menatap Sakura lurus. "Kalau begitu—"

"Oh, perutku minta diisi _cheesecake_ sekarang." Sakura memotong segala ucapan Ino seraya menepuk-nepuk perutnya yang rata. Ditatapnya Ino dengan mata memohon. "Ayo pergi." Ia langsung menarik lengan Ino kencang.

"Tapi—"

" _Cheesecake_ kami dataaaang~!"

.

.

.

.

.

Segala _dessert_ yang terpampang di belakang kaca etalase bukanlah objek tatapan Sakura meskipun mata hijaunya lurus ke sana. Dia memang sedang berdiri di depan puluhan makanan lezat, apalagi ada _cheesecake_ kesukaannya, di kafe favoritnya bersama sang sahabat, tapi jiwanya tidak berdiri di tempat yang sama. Dia melamun menghalangi pengunjung lain yang sedang memilih-milih makanan.

"Jangan halangi pembeli lain dengan jidatmu itu, Jidat."

Kalimat sarkastik Ino membuat Sakura tersentak ke dunia nyata. Ia menatap linglung ke sekitar dan menjauh dari etalase. Dihampirinya Ino yang sedang bersandar di pinggiran meja dengan buku menu di tangan.

"Katanya kau ingin _cheesecake_ ," sindir Ino.

Sakura hanya meringis. "Berapa lama aku berdiri di sana? Tiba-tiba perutku terasa kenyang. Sepertinya makanan yang aku lihat masuk ke dalam perutku secara ghaib," elak Sakura dengan candaan. Ia tertawa kaku setelah guyonannya hanya direspon lirikan oleh Ino.

"Mumpung aku ingat, aku ingin bilang padamu." Respon yang Ino berikan mengalihkan pembicaraan. Ia melanjutkan ucapannya meskipun yang diajak bicara tidak menunjukkan gelagat memperhatikan. "Aku ijin cuti selama tiga minggu. Aku akan pergi ke rumah orang tua Sai besok. Kau tahu kan seberapa jauh rumah orang tua Sai," tuturnya.

Ia kembali mengerling ke arah Sakura saat gadis itu benar-benar tidak memberinya reaksi. _Tahan, Ino—_ batinnya.

"Sakura," panggilnya cukup keras. "Kau pilih mana? _Pudding_ atau _anmitsu_?" tanya Ino sambil membalik halaman buku menu tanpa melihat Sakura.

"Ha?" Sakura kembali tersadar dari lamunannya. "Oh, uhm ... _pudding,"_ jawabnya gelagapan melihat tatapan tidak sabaran dari perempuan pirang di depannya.

Jawabannya itu membuat Ino kembali melirikkan matanya ke arah Sakura. Ia membanting buku menunya keras di atas meja, menghela napas pendek dan akhirnya berbalik menatap Sakura seutuhnya.

"Baiklah, aku muak berpura-pura tidak tahu. Sakura yang kukenal akan memilih _anmitsu_ ketimbang _pudding_. Ceritakan apa masalahmu, Nona."

Kilatan mata Ino menuntut penjelasan. Sakura ikut balas menatap dengan mata yang kini fokus.

"Pelankan suaramu, kau membuatku malu," desisnya.

Ino merotasikan bola matanya jengah. Ia menarik tangan Sakura tak sabaran ke meja paling pojok yang sepi lalu lalang pembeli. Mereka duduk berhadapan dengan wajah yang serius.

"Apa yang ingin kautahu jika kenyataannya tidak ada yang perlu kauketahui?" Sakura memulai, sedikit merasa tersulut emosinya melihat raut menuntut Ino.

Wajah Ino jelas memerah, ia cukup tersinggung. Tidak perlu ia ketahui, katanya?!

"Sakura, biasanya kau akan memilih _anmitsu_ , makanan yang kausukai. Tidak peduli ini acaraku atau acaramu, kau lebih memilih kesukaanmu. Lalu kita berdebat seperti biasa, dan akhirnya kau mengalah. Seharusnya begitu. Apa yang terjadi saat kau mengunjungi ruangan Sasuke tadi?" tembak Ino langsung. Ia bukan seorang perempuan sabar yang bisa menahan diri untuk terus menutup mulutnya. Ia tidak akan pernah menjadi perempuan seperti itu jika sangkut paut urusannya dengan Sakura.

"Aku hanya berusaha lebih dewasa dengan menghindari perdebatan denganmu," elaknya. Mata beriris _emerald_ -nya melirik ke samping.

Jawaban yang konyol bagi Ino. Ia tahu Sakura tidak pandai dalam berbohong. Alasan yang dikarangnya selalu di luar logika editor itu.

"Benarkah?" Ino sedikit memajukan wajahnya, rautnya sedikit lebih tenang, meskipun sorotan matanya masih menantang. "Kalau begitu jelaskan, kenapa kau tidak sadar kalau aku sudah memilih menu di sini selama setengah hari. Dan kau dengan jelasnya berdiri di depan etalase dalam kurun waktu yang sama. Bagaimana kau menjelaskan ini?"

Sakura hanya diam. Bingung caranya mengelak. Ia membuang pandangannya seraya menopang wajahnya menggunakan satu tangan.

"Benar, 'kan? Ada sesuatu yang terjadi," putus Ino mantap.

Sakura menghela napas panjang. Kelopak matanya yang terpejam sesaat serasa menggantikan kepalanya untuk mengangguk.

Ia tahu mustahil baginya untuk menyembunyikan sesuatu dari Ino. Ia sering merasa jika masalahnya tercetak jelas di dahinya, hingga Ino bisa menebak dengan mudahnya. Atau barangkali Ino yang terlalu peka mengecap aura gelisahnya.

Ino sendiri selalu merasa sedih saat sahabatnya menolak untuk berbagi cerita. Ia merasa tidak begitu dipercaya ketika Sakura tidak semudah itu memberi tahu apa yang dialaminya. Itu sebabnya ia selalu mendesak Sakura, karena jika ia tidak melakukannya maka tidak akan ada yang memulai. Gadis merah jambu itu terlalu senang memendam isi hatinya sendirian.

Perihal Sasuke yang mengejar Sakura dan komik yang dieditnya merupakan kisah sahabatnya sendiri saja baru ia ketahui tahun lalu.

Sakura masih diam, membuat Ino kembali mengembuskan napasnya.

"Baik, aku mengerti. Tidak ada yang perlu kuketahui."

Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Ino yang membuang muka. Raut bersalahnya menghadapi sang sahabat yang memalingkan wajah sendu. "Ino ... kau tahu aku tidak bermaksud begitu. Hanya saja aku butuh waktu ...," lirihnya.

Ya. Dia butuh waktu.

Dia butuh waktu untuk mencerna semua yang sudah ia lihat hari ini—atau lebih tepatnya pukul sebelas tadi.

Bohong jika ia bilang tidak ada yang terjadi. Nyatanya ada.

Ia kembali memutar waktu saat dirinya berdiri di depan ruangan Sasuke, saat senyumnya masih mengembang, tapi ia harus menghadapi pemandangan terburuk yang pernah ia lihat.

Dimana saat ia melihat kekasihnya, Uchiha Sasuke, berbaring di lantai dengan baju acak-acakan dan ditindih seorang perempuan cantik.

Wajah mereka begitu dekat, seperti sedang berciuman. Atau jika ia berani berspekulasi lebih jauh, mereka sedang melakukan hal lebih dari itu.

Demi apapun. Saat itu masih pukul sebelas siang. Cuaca belum sepanas itu untuk membuat Sasuke mengacak-acak bajunya. Ditambah lagi ada perempuan cantik berbadan seksi, yang menindihnya. Memangnya hal apa yang pertama kali mampir ke kepala Sakura?

Sudah pasti pikiran negatif yang turut andil membuat spekulasi di kepalanya. Dari spekulasi yang teremeh hingga spekulasi yang tak mau ia pikirkan. Pikirannya terlalu penuh hingga ia tidak bisa menggerakkan kakinya untuk melabrak. Ia hanya bisa membeku, berdiam diri dengan hati yang runtuh.

Teriakan Ino menyadarkan atensinya kala itu.

Ia belum sanggup menghadapi kenyataan jika satu bulan tanpa kabar membuat kekasihnya berpaling. Maka ia berbalik, menjauh dan berusaha melupakan semua yang ia lihat.

Ia ingat bagaimana perjuangan Sasuke mengejar lukisannya, mengejar jawaban atas teka-teki yang ia tinggalkan. Rasanya tidak mungkin pemuda itu menghancurkan segala perjuangannya. Maka dengan bekal memori lama, ia akan memercayai Sasuke, dan tersenyum menghalangi air mata yang hendak tumpah tadi.

"Tidak apa-apa, Ino. Aku baik-baik saja." Sakura tersenyum, hampir menyerupai ringisan, sambil memegang pundak Ino. "Ayo lanjutkan kegiatan kita. Sudah dapat menu yang kausukai?" lanjutnya sambil membuka buku menu di meja dengan semangat yang dibuat-buat.

Ino diam menggigit bibir bawahnya. Ia berdiri, mengambil tas tangannya dan bersiap pergi.

"Aku juga butuh waktu, Sakura. Aku marah karena kau masih suka memendam semuanya sendiri." Napasnya terasa berat saat ia berucap. Ia kecewa. "Setidaknya hanya hari ini aku akan membencimu." Ino menghapus setitik air yang mengumpul di sudut matanya. "Jangan lupa istirahat."

Sakura tidak membiarkan Ino pergi begitu saja. Ia mencekal tangannya. "Bagaimana dengan makanannya?"

Cepat ia melepaskan tangan Sakura. "Nanti kupilih bersama Sai saja." Secepat ia pergi meninggalkan gadis itu.

Sakura hanya menatap punggung Ino yang semakin menjauh. Penglihatannya semakin kabur ketika punggung yang ia tatap semakin tak terlihat.

"Ah, sial."

Sakura mengucek matanya, ikut pergi menyusul Ino.

Melihat Sasuke tadi sudah cukup membuat hatinya remuk, tapi ia mencoba kuat. Kini melihat sahabatnya begitu kecewa, ia tidak tahan.

Langkah kakinya terburu-buru meninggalkan kafe. Matanya yang kabur tidak melihat seorang pemuda sedang kerepotan memegang puluhan dus makanan di kedua tangannya dan tengah berdiri di ambang pintu masuk.

 _ **Bruuk!**_

Tubrukan keras membuat tubuh Sakura dan pemuda itu sama-sama jatuh. Keduanya mengerang kecil.

"Sialan. Nenek tua itu bisa menghajarku jika melihat ini."

Umpatan kesal itu terdengar saat Sakura mengucek matanya agar tidak kabur lagi. Cepat-cepat ia menatap pemuda yang sedang menunduk seraya memegangi pelipisnya itu. Sakura menebak pemuda itu adalah petugas _delivery_ yang hendak mengantar pesanan.

"Maaf. Apa kau terluka?" Sakura bertanya khawatir sembari membantunya bangun. Topi yang dikenakan pemuda itu menghalangi Sakura untuk melihat wajahnya.

Barulah saat pemuda itu mendongak, ia bisa melihat wajahnya, juga matanya yang memicing tajam ke arahnya.

"Hei, Kau! Bereskan kekacauan ini dan ganti rugi!" hardiknya langsung. Petugas _delivery_ itu langsung berdiri menepis uluran tangan Sakura.

Sakura terkejut. Galak sekali orang ini. Padahal wajahnya terlihat kalem.

"A-apa?" Akhirnya Sakura hanya tergagap dengan dahi yang mengerut.

"Jika saja kau bisa berjalan dengan benar, dus-dus ini tidak akan terbuang sia-sia! Lihatlah, isinya pun sudah tidak layak dimakan! Aku rugi besar!" marahnya. Telunjuknya menunjuk-nunjuk wajah Sakura hingga menyulut sumbu emosi gadis itu.

"Baik, aku minta maaf. Tapi tolong jaga perilakumu." Sakura menekan nada bicaranya seraya menyingkirkan telunjuk itu.

"Bah, peduli amat," sahutnya cepat. Ia melepas topinya, membuat helaian rambut merahnya yang acak-acakan terangkat ke atas. Dengan ringan topi itu melayang mengenai pucuk kepala Sakura, hasil lemparannya. "Lagipula habis ini nenekku akan menceramahiku. Ya sudah, sekalian saja melampiaskan kekesalan."

Sakura terkejut tatkala bunyi _'duk'_ kecil membuat pucuk kepalanya sedikit berdenyut. Ia mengusap kepalanya dengan pikiran kosong. Setelah sadar apa yang terjadi, mata hijaunya menajam dan badannya maju dengan pose menantang.

Aw. Singa betina sudah bangun dari tidurnya.

Mencari masalah dengan Haruno Sakura yang dilanda kegelisahan sama saja menggali lubang kubur sendiri.

"Dengar ya, kau tidak tahu seberapa buruknya _mood-_ ku hari ini. Aku punya banyak masalah dan aku harap kau tidak menambah masalahku. Walaupun warna rambutmu sudah menjadi masalah karena menyakitkan mataku, tapi jaga perilaku dan ucapanmu. Dasar tidak tahu tata krama!" semburnya dengan satu tarikan napas.

"Heh, aku rasa kau perlu kaca. Warna rambutmu lebih mencolok mataku. Lihat, mataku memerah." Tunjuknya pada matanya sendiri yang tampak urat-urat merahnya.

"Itu karena kau emosi, Bodoh." Sakura mencibir. Ia menerobos badan pemuda itu yang menghalangi jalannya. "Minggir dari jalanku," ketusnya. Ia sudah terlalu lama menahan diri. Jika dia berada di situ lebih lama, mungkin muncul artikel mengenai dirinya yang terkena skandal penganiayaan besok.

"Ganti rugi dulu." Pemuda itu menahan bahu Sakura kuat.

Sakura kembali tertarik mundur. Gadis itu menahan geramannya karena ingat dialah yang menabrak petugas itu. Ia menghela napas kasar sembari mengeluarkan dompetnya. "Setidaknya sopanlah pada pembeli," sinisnya.

"Untuk apa?" tanyanya menantang. Bibirnya mengukir senyum remeh.

"Karena pembeli adalah raja, Idiot."

"Kalau begitu, kau akan menjadi raja pertama yang dipermalukan seperti ini."

Sakura mendelik. Amarahnya sudah siaga satu. Uang yang sudah ia hitung dilemparnya tepat ke wajah yang sedang menyeringai itu. Tentu saja pemuda itu tersentak. Ia merasa harga dirinya sudah direndahkan, jatuh bersama uang-uang yang melayang perlahan.

"KAU!" Pemuda itu mengangkat tangannya dan Sakura mengira dirinya akan segera ditampar, jika saja tidak ada tangan renta yang menahan tangan pemuda itu. "Nenek?!" kagetnya horor.

"Apa yang kaulakukan pada pelanggan setiaku, ha?!" omel wanita tua yang tadi dipanggil nenek. Sakura tahu nenek itu adalah pemilik kafe ini. Saking seringnya Sakura dan Ino berkunjung membuat mereka mengenal akrab nenek ini.

"Dia melempar uang pada—AW!" Telinganya dijewer kencang hingga kalimat pembelaannya terputus. Sakura ikut meringis melihatnya.

"Tapi jagalah kelakuanmu! Apa-apaan tadi?! Mau menampar seorang gadis?! Lelaki macam apa kau?!"

"Tapi, Nek ..."

Pemuda itu menciut kala neneknya semakin menarik telinganya. Ia membuang pandangannya karena merasa dipermalukan dua kali. Sedangkan sang nenek kini menatap Sakura dengan mata tuanya yang sayu.

"Maafkan cucuku, Sakura. Dia baru lulus kemarin, dan bekerja sementara di sini sambil menunggu panggilan kerja. Maaf atas ketidaknyamanan ini." Nenek itu membungkuk. Kini Sakura tahu kenapa ia tidak pernah melihat wajah petugas itu.

Sakura mengibaskan tangannya dan tersenyum kikuk. "Tidak usah minta maaf, Nenek Chiyo. Aku yang menabraknya," katanya.

"Oh, benarkah?" Nenek Chiyo tampak tidak percaya. "Tapi tetap saja anak ini harus minta maaf," putusnya seraya mendorong punggung cucunya ke depan.

Pemuda yang jaraknya tidak lebih dari semeter dengan Sakura itu masih membuang muka. Tidak ada gelagat ingin meminta maaf.

"Cepaat!" perintah Nenek Chiyo seraya menampar punggung cucunya keras hingga terdorong ke depan.

Pemuda itu mendesis kesal, lalu menatap Sakura sedikit menunduk yang berdiri dengan jarak sangat dekat. Rautnya terlihat malas-malasan, tetapi tatapannya tetap mengintimidasi.

"Hei," mulainya. Ia mendengus jengah melihat Sakura tersenyum di atas angin. "Ini semua gara-gara kau, dasar pembuat masalah sialan."

Nenek Chiyo terkejut. Sakura sendiri bingung harus bereaksi seperti apa karena ia kira laki-laki itu ingin meminta maaf. Melihat Sakura memasang wajah seperti itu membuat Nenek Chiyo menjitak keras kepala cucunya dan menyeretnya masuk ke dalam. Sekali lagi, nenek itu yang meminta maaf kepada gadis merah jambu itu; Sakura, yang membeku di ambang pintu dengan mata memerah.

.

.

.

.

.

Tidak jauh beda dengan kondisi Sakura, Uchiha Sasuke sedang berdebat sengit dengan pria berambut perak. Lagi-lagi Sasuke tidak merasakan efek dingin dari sebuah pendingin ruangan. Yang ia rasakan di ruangan besar ber-AC itu hanya panas yang membakar pikirannya.

"Maaf, Sasuke. Ini permintaan dari ayahmu sendiri."

"Aku tidak tahu bagaimana jalan pikiran si Uchiha Tua itu." Sasuke mendesah kesal.

"Sasuke, jaga ucapanmu. Dia tetap ayahmu. Pasti ada alasan kenapa ayahmu mengundur kenaikan jabatanmu."

"Setelah semua yang kulakukan?! Aku lembur selama sebulan hingga mengabaikan orang-orang tersayangku untuk ini?!" Uchiha bungsu itu kembali panas.

Sebenarnya, seminggu lagi ia akan naik jabatan menjadi pemimpin redaktur. Ia bekerja keras hingga lembur selama sebulan, mengabaikan kesehatannya sekaligus mengabaikan Sakura. Lalu setelah ia pikir semuanya akan selesai dan beres sebentar lagi, Kakashi seenaknya saja mengatakan pengangkatan jabatannya diundur? Ingin rasanya ia mengumpat dengan 1001 kata makian.

"Tenanglah. Ini juga bukan kemauanku," ucap sekretaris redaksi itu berusaha menenangkan Sasuke.

Sasuke tidak mendengarkan. Tangannya yang semula di meja menopang tubuhnya kini terangkat menjambak rambut belakangnya. Dia benar-benar butuh pelampiasan.

"Fugaku- _sama_ masih belum merasa puas denganmu. Ia menginginkan lebih, jadi kupikir dia sengaja melakukan ini agar kau lebih terpacu."

Tatapan penuh amarah Sasuke layangkan ke arah Kakashi. Pria bermasker itu merinding dan merutuki mulutnya yang salah bicara.

"Aku akan membuat perhitungan dengan orang tua itu."

Kakashi cepat-cepat menahan tubuh Sasuke yang sudah bersiap hengkang dari ruangannya.

"Whoaa, sabar Sasuke. _Fugaku-sama_ baru saja pergi, percuma kau ke ruangannya."

"Kalau begitu aku akan melacaknya." Sasuke mengambil _smartphone-_ nya cepat.

Kakashi merebut _smartphone_ itu. "Maaf, Sasuke. Dia tidak ingin menerima protes darimu." Pria itu memasukan ponsel rampasannya ke dalam saku jas.

Sasuke memberinya tatapan seolah berkata, "Yang benar saja?!"

Ia mencengkram kerah kemeja Kakashi, membenturkan pria itu ke dinding dan keluar dari ruangan itu dengan kaki yang melangkah lebar-lebar.

Pintu ruangan atasannya ia banting keras. Pintu itu tidak cukup menjadi pelampiasannya. Ia butuh pelampiasan yang lain. Mungkin minum sedikit _sake_ tidak akan membunuhnya. Lagipula dia sudah cukup umur.

Dia hendak pergi, tapi jantungnya seolah dibuat nostalgia dengan spot jantung saat melihat Shion berdiri di depan ruangan Kakashi. Kenapa orang yang dikenalnya suka sekali muncul tiba-tiba? Kini kekesalannya bertambah satu poin.

"Maaf, aku tidak bermaksud menguping. Hanya saja suaramu terlalu keras saat aku ke sini untuk memberi Kakashi beberapa dokumen," jelasnya dengan senyuman salah tingkah. Tangannya menyodorkan map-map tebal sebagai bukti.

Sasuke tidak menggubrisnya. Ia melangkah cepat melewati redaktur pirang itu, tapi langkahnya tertahan karena tarikan dari belakang.

"Mau kutemani minum? Tapi aku taruh map-map ini dulu, ya?"

Kekesalannya terasa menyumbat otaknya untuk memikirkan jawaban. Ia menyentak tangan Shion keras, lalu melanjutkan langkahnya.

"Terserah."

.

.

.

.

.

Sasuke kembali meneguk cawan _sake-_ nya. Ia mengingat perdebatannya dengan Kakashi siang tadi. Sudah dua puluh menit duduk di kedai minuman ini, satu botol _sake_ habis diminumnya.

Ia melirik ke arah rekan kerjanya yang nekat mengikutinya. Perempuan bermata ungu itu sudah mabuk meskipun ia baru meneguk beberapa cawan.

"Hngh ... Sasuke ..." Shion mulai mengigau. Kepalanya yang jatuh di meja menghadap Sasuke dengan mata terpejam.

Sasuke tidak menanggapi. Untuk apa mengurusi orang mabuk.

"Sasukeeee!"

Rengekan itu membuat Sasuke menghela napas. Harusnya ia tidak membiarkan gadis itu mengikutinya.

"Apa?" sahutnya malas.

Shion tidak melanjutkan bicaranya. Ia bergumam tidak jelas, isakannya terdengar tiga detik kemudian.

Sasuke menghela napas lagi. Bukannya menenangkan pikirannya, datang ke kedai ini hanya menambah masalahnya. Lihatlah sekarang. Dia harus menghadapi Shion yang sedang mabuk. Entah apa yang akan dilakukan gadis gila itu.

"... Naruto ..." Igauannya berganti subjek.

Sasuke mengerling ke arah redaktur mabuk itu. Batinnya menerka kenapa gadis itu menyebut nama sahabatnya.

"Dia ... memutuskanku minggu kemarin ... uugh ..." Linangan air mata mengalir keluar dari sudut matanya yang terpejam.

Sasuke sekarang paham alasan gadis itu ingin menemaninya minum. Ia memang tahu rekan kerjanya berpacaran dengan sahabatnya semenjak kuliah, itu sebabnya ia dan Shion cukup dekat. Tapi perihal putusnya mereka, Sasuke tidak tahu. Sahabat kuningnya tidak bercerita seperti biasanya.

Naruto selalu bersikap hangat, dan Shion terlalu mencintainya. Kenapa mereka bisa putus?

"Dia bilang dia hanya kasihan padaku ... hiks ... si brengsek itu menyukai perempuan lain ...," ucap Shion lirih menjawab pertanyaan di benak Sasuke.

Ah, kalau dipikir-pikir Naruto itu memang bersikap hangat pada semua orang.

Sasuke tidak ahli dalam masalah seperti ini, jadi ia hanya mendengarkan. Tidak memberikan saran atau kalimat penenang. Lagipula Shion tidak akan mengingat ucapannya sendiri maupun Sasuke besok. Ia terlalu mabuk.

 _ **Brak!**_

Shion menggebrak meja keras dengan satu tangan, mengejutkan semua pengunjung termasuk pemilik kedai. Sasuke sendiri hampir berjengit.

"Uuh ... sayangnya aku cinta si brengsek itu ... hiks ..." Gumaman itu terdengar pilu.

Si pemilik kedai yang melihat keadaan Shion menatap Sasuke. Sepertinya ia mendengar gumaman Shion.

"Kau temannya kan? Bawa gadis patah hati ini pulang, dia terlalu mabuk," katanya sembari mengelap gelas basah.

Sasuke mengerling ke arah gadis yang masih sesenggukan itu. Setelah menghela napas yang kesekian kali, ia membayar minumannya dan Shion. Setengah terpaksa menuruti permintaan si pemilik kedai.

.

.

.

.

.

Kawasan di sekitar kedai minuman tadi sepi lalu lalang taksi. Ia dan Shion berjalan kaki saat datang tadi, jadi tidak ada yang membawa kendaraan pribadi.

Sasuke memapah Shion yang setengah sadar, tangan gadis pirang itu merangkul pundaknya dan ia memeluk pinggang gadis itu. Mereka sudah berjalan selama sepuluh menit dengan kecepatan menyaingi siput. Dalam keadaan seperti ini ia bisa kehilangan kesabarannya kapan saja dan membiarkan Shion tergeletak di jalanan. Ia bisa melakukan itu karena pada dasarnya ia bukan sosok _gentleman_ idaman.

Sayangnya Shion ini rekan kerja yang membawa nama kantor redaksi yang sama dengannya. Jika tidak ingin terlibat masalah dengan kepala keluarga Uchiha itu, sebaiknya ia mencoba menjadi _gentleman_ berkuda putih.

"Uugh ..."

Tiba-tiba Shion meronta agar pegangannya terlepas. Sasuke membiarkannya, lagipula gadis itu yang memaksa. Jika gadis itu jatuh, itu bukan salahnya.

Gadis yang sedang mabuk berat itu berjalan sempoyongan sendirian. _High heels-_ nya ia tenteng di kedua tangan. Sesekali ia terisak, sesekali cegukan.

Dia berhenti karena menabrak tiang lampu jalanan hingga jatuh terduduk. Kondisinya tidak enak dipandang dan memprihatinkan hingga Sasuke terpaksa menghampirinya.

"Shion, berhenti merepotkanku," ucap Sasuke sedikit keras, berharap ucapannya mampu menyadarkan gadis yang kembali menangis itu.

"Naruto ... _kun?"_

Shion mendongak menatap Sasuke yang berjongkok sambil memegang bahunya. Pemuda Uchiha itu menggeleng pelan, memaksa Shion berdiri.

Sasuke hendak merangkul Shion lagi, tapi badannya ditarik oleh gadis itu hingga menabrak tiang lampu. Tidak tahu kekuatan darimana gadis itu bisa membanting tubuh Sasuke dengan keras.

"Hei!"

Sasuke mulai panik. Apa yang akan dilakukan gadis itu?!

"Naruto- _kun_..."

Kini Shion yang memegang kedua bahu Sasuke kencang. Matanya melihat sosok Uchiha Sasuke sebagai mantan kekasihnya.

"Shion, ini aku, Sasuke." Uchiha bungsu itu gelagapan menghadapi Shion yang seperti ini.

Gadis yang mencengkram bahunya itu tersenyum pilu dengan air mata yang masih mengalir. Tubuhnya menghambur ke arah Sasuke. Masih berilusi bahwa sosok yang dipeluknya itu adalah Naruto.

Sasuke mencoba melepaskan pelukan Shion yang terlampau kencang. Tiba-tiba usahanya berhenti karena tubuhnya membeku, saat bibir Shion menempel di bibirnya. Mengecupnya pelan. Kecupan pahit yang rasanya sama dengan sakit hati.

"Jangan tinggalkan aku," bisiknya saat kepala pirang itu menumpu di bahu Sasuke sesaat sebelum jatuh tertidur.

Sasuke terbelalak. Ia masih terpaku di tempat. Bulan yang tampak terang di langit gelap pun terlihat terdiam. Angin malam yang dingin membelai lembut pipi Sasuke, menyadarkan pemuda itu perlahan.

Cepat-cepat ia memanggil taksi yang melintas. Gadis mabuk itu ditaruhnya di kursi belakang taksi. Setelah ia merasa Shion nyaman dengan posisinya, Sasuke menyebutkan sebuah alamat dan menyuruh supir taksi itu mengantarnya.

Ia masih terpaku walaupun taksi itu sudah menjauh.

Pikirannya kosong dan hatinya terasa gelisah luar biasa.

Ia berbalik, hendak berjalan pulang dan menenangkan pikirannya.

Tapi Tuhan masih ingin bermain-main dengannya. Jadi Sasuke harus menghadapi satu kejutan lagi.

Kejutan. Gadis itu tepat di belakangnya.

"Sakura ..."

Sasuke kembali dibuat nostalgia dengan spot jantung, melihat Sakura yang tahu-tahu sudah berdiri di belakangnya. Dengan bibir bawah yang digigit ke dalam, dan mata yang memerah.

Sasuke hampir lupa bagaimana rasanya bertemu Sakura yang muncul tiba-tiba seperti ini. Ia lupa tentang keahlian Sakura; menghilangkan hawa keberadaannya.

Hal yang semacam ini ... ia merindukannya.

Sayangnya yang tercetak di wajah gadis merah jambu itu sekarang adalah kekecewaan, bukan senyum malu-malunya yang misterius.

Hatinya serasa terpukul palu besar saat mata hijau yang berkilauan itu meluncurkan satu tetes air matanya. Sebelah pipi gadis itu basah, dan Sasuke bersedia mengusap pipi itu jika sang gadis tidak melangkah mundur.

Tangan Sakura yang menggenggam ponsel di dekat telinganya itu turun. Ia menatap layar ponsel yang mati itu dengan hampa.

"Hari ini ... banyak sekali masalah yang muncul," tuturnya pelan. Punggung tangannya mengusap air matanya cepat.

Ia baru saja duduk merenung di taman kota, lalu memutuskan untuk pergi ke kedai minuman terdekat untuk melupakan masalahnya sejenak. Tapi siapa sangka? Ia melihat hal yang bahkan tidak pernah muncul di mimpi terliarnya. Hal yang ia takutkan seolah datang terang-terangan dengan sombong di depan matanya.

Punggung Sasuke yang ia lihat tadi terasa begitu jauh, terasa asing. Padahal ia sudah sering melihat punggung itu semenjak SMA. Mungkin karena pemilik punggung itu tengah mencium seorang gadis. Gadis yang sama dengan gadis yang menindih pemuda di hadapannya.

"Aku tidak tidur selama dua hari."

Sakura ingat tenggat waktu yang mengejarnya. Ia tidak bisa tidur karena kertas gambarnya masih kosong.

"Jadi aku kira mataku bermasalah," lanjutnya.

Terlintas memorinya kala ia melihat kekasihnya terlentang di lantai dengan seorang gadis. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya kuat menahan isakan.

"Aku kira aku melihat kekasihku sedang ditindih gadis lain."

Mata Sasuke membulat. Jadi dia ada di sana? Gadis merah jambu itu datang ke kantornya? Sakura salah paham! Ia harus menjelaskan semuanya.

"Sakura, yang kaulihat itu—"

"Lalu ...," Sakura tidak mengizinkan perkataannya diinterupsi. Nadanya sedikit meninggi tadi. "... aku mencoba percaya padanya. Tidak mungkin ia tidak mengabariku karena ia selingkuh. Tidak mungkin." Sakura mengatakannya kepada Sasuke, tapi gadis itu terlihat seperti meyakinkan dirinya sendiri.

Sasuke mengalihkan wajahnya. Ia terlalu malu menatap Sakura, karena faktanya ia sengaja menghindari gadis itu. Walaupun ia menghindarinya bukan karena selingkuh.

"Gara-gara itu, aku bertengkar dengan sahabatku. Dia marah padaku. Lalu aku harus berdebat dengan setan merah."

Sakura ingat ia mengecewakan sahabatnya. Lagi-lagi napasnya terasa berat mengingat Ino berucap jika dia membencinya. Tak berapa lama rasa sesak itu bertransformasi menjadi kekesalan, kala ia ingat bagaimana sengitnya ia berdebat dengan setan yang menyamar menjadi petugas _delivery._

"Aku kesal. Kesaaal sekali hingga aku ingin menangis. Aku mencoba menelepon kekasihku, tapi tak diangkat satu kali pun."

Sasuke tersentak. "Sakura, ponselku dirampas—"

"Dan aku melihatnya berciuman dengan gadis lain hingga aku tahu alasannya untuk tidak mengangkat panggilanku."

"SAKURA!"

Sasuke menghentikan segala racauan Sakura yang membuat kepalanya pening. Ia lelah sekali hari ini, dan pertengkarannya dengan Sakura yang tak mau ia bayangkan akhirnya terjadi juga.

Teriakan Sasuke membuat setitik air kembali jatuh menimpa layar ponsel dari mata Sakura yang menyipit. Melihatnya membuat Sasuke tersadar dan melunakkan ekspresinya.

Sasuke berjalan mendekati Sakura, tapi gadis itu kian menjauh. Sasuke mencoba mengenyahkan perasaan sesak di dadanya. Ia menepis pikirannya yang berkata bahwa dia harus mengejar Sakura sekali lagi.

"Hari ini aku juga banyak masalah. Hari ini aku lelah, kumohon ..."

"MEMANGNYA KAU PIKIR AKU TIDAK LELAH?! Aku dikejar tenggat waktu. Sahabatku marah padaku. Lalu ada laki-laki gila yang mendebatku. Kau pikir aku tidak lelah?!"

Sakura menguras seluruh emosinya. Semua masalah yang datang padanya tanpa jeda, membuatnya tidak bisa berpikir jernih. Kepalanya panas, tapi hatinya lebih panas.

"Kau selalu menyimpulkan semuanya sendiri! Tidak mau mendengarkan penjelasanku!"

Sasuke akhirnya berhenti mendekati Sakura. Ia ingat bagaimana gadis itu seenaknya menyimpulkan dirinya sudah mempunyai pacar ketika Karin menggandeng lengannya waktu itu. Semudah itu Sakura percaya dan meninggalkannya.

"Jadi ini salahku?!"

Sasuke mengerutkan dahinya. "Apa?"

"Ini salahku kehabisan ide? Salahku Ino marah? Salahku hingga petugas delivery itu mengataiku sialan?!"

Pemuda raven itu tidak mengerti apa yang diucapkan Sakura. Sejenak ia berpikir Sakura sedang melampiaskan kekesalan padanya.

"Salahku menyimpulkan semuanya sendiri?!"

"Makanya dengar dulu!" Sasuke paham, dan kepahamannya itu menguras tangki kesabarannya.

"UNTUK APA?! Aku melihatnya sendiri! Kau bermesraan dengan gadis lain! Aku tidak bisa menghubungimu dan ternyata kau sedang berciuman! Aku tidak bodoh, Sasuke!"

Sakura berteriak. Air matanya jatuh semakin deras. Bahunya bergetar hebat.

"Kau tidak pernah mendengarkan penjelasanku!" Sasuke balas berteriak. Sakura akhirnya diam, bibir bawahnya digigit hingga rasanya berdarah untuk menahan isakan yang menjadi. "Dia itu rekan kerjaku, dan dia tersandung hingga menindihku! Kami tidak melakukan apa-apa!"

Sasuke hendak melangkah maju, tapi ditahannya ketika kepala gadis itu menggeleng pelan. Hatinya terasa tercubit melihatnya. "Ponselku disita Kakashi, jadi aku tidak bisa menghubungimu. Dan yang kaulihat barusan, tidak seperti yang kaupikirkan ..." Suaranya melirih, tidak bertenaga.

"Dia mantan kekasih Naruto. Dia mabuk, dan menciumku karena mengira aku ini Naruto," jelasnya lagi, setengah putus asa melihat gadis itu tidak terlalu percaya.

Wajah Sakura masih basah. Napasnya putus-putus.

"Mantan kekasih Naruto? Lalu kenapa kau tidak menolak ciumannya?"

"Aku terkejut, Sakura. Lagipula aku tidak membalas." Sasuke menatap mata _emerald_ itu setengah memohon. Iya. Ia memohon agar Sakura percaya.

Sakura sendiri sulit percaya. Karena yang tampak di matanya tadi bertolak belakang dengan ucapan Sasuke. Punggung pemuda itu tampak begitu menikmati. Ditambah lagi ia masih sakit hati karena Sasuke tidak mengabarinya.

Sakura ingin sekali percaya. Tapi hatinya masih sakit. Bahkan lebih sakit setelah melihat wajah Sasuke yang putus asa seperti itu. Apa Sasuke lelah padanya?

"Kalau begitu, kenapa kau tidak menghubungiku selama sebulan?"

"Aku sibuk ... mengurusi kenaikan jabatanku. Tapi ternyata kenaikanku ditunda," jawab Sasuke seraya mengusap wajahnya.

"Tidak ada alasan lain?"

Sasuke mengalihkan tatapannya. Ia tidak sanggup menatap mata Sakura yang berkilau penuh kekecewaan. Ia merasa begitu munafik, begitu pengecut untuk mengatakan yang sebenarnya.

"Aku memang ... menghindarimu." Pada akhirnya terucap juga.

Sakura tertawa kecil. Tawa itu jelas menyakitkan hati siapapun yang mendengarnya. Apalagi Sasuke. Pemuda itu memejamkan matanya erat, sedikit berharap telinganya tuli mendadak.

"Benar, kan? Aku sudah merasa kau memang menghindariku," ucap Sakura diselingi tawa paksa.

"Itu karena ..." ucapan Sasuke menguap. Ia tidak sanggup melanjutkan.

Tawa Sakura begitu berat didengar, dan lama kelamaan suara tawa itu berubah menjadi isakan yang pedih. "Sasuke, sebenarnya apa perasaanmu padaku?"

Pemuda yang ditanya itu langsung menatap wajah Sakura yang ditimpa cahaya bulan. Ia terperangah. Sakura meragukannya? Meragukan perjuangannya mengejar gadis itu?!

"Kau mencintaiku, atau hanya penasaran denganku?"

Kalau diingat-ingat, Sasuke tidak pernah berkata pemuda itu mencintainya. Ciuman mereka hanya pada waktu musim salju itu. Yang pertama dan terakhir hingga saat ini. Semula Sakura pikir mereka berdua terlalu malu membuat langkah. Tapi kini ia ragu.

Apakah Sasuke memang mencintainya? Atau pemuda itu mengejarnya karena penasaran dan merasa tertantang? Kini Sasuke sudah tahu jawaban teka-tekinya, tidak ada alasan bagi laki-laki itu untuk merasa tertantang lagi.

"Oh, ngomong-ngomong ... apa hubungan kita? Kau tidak pernah memintaku menjadi kekasihmu."

Sakura baru ingat, Sasuke tidak pernah memintanya untuk menjadi kekasihnya. Sebenarnya hubungan mereka tidak jelas. Sejak ciuman mereka waktu itu, mereka bertingkah layaknya sepasang kekasih. Padahal kejelasan status itu tidak ada.

Sasuke sendiri baru melihat Sakura yang begitu sinis. Tapi yang dikatakan Sakura memang benar. Dia tidak pernah menembak gadis itu. Karena ia pikir menciumnya saat itu sudah lebih dari cukup untuk mengungkapkan perasaannya. Lihat, gadis ini meminta lebih lagi.

"Entah. Simbiosis mutualisme mungkin?"

Gadis itu yang meminta. Baik, Sasuke akan memberinya.

Sasuke mengikuti permainan Sakura. Nadanya tidak kalah sinis, dan ia lebih pandai berkata sarkastik ketimbang romantis.

Pandangan Sakura semakin kabur tidak karuan. Ada rasa sakit di hatinya. Sakit itu membuat dadanya sesak hingga bernapas pun rasanya berat.

"Jadi begitu? Kau menganggap hubungan kita seperti itu?"

"Iya. Memangnya seperti apa lagi?"

"Kalau begitu, bagaimana caranya mengakhiri hubungan ini? Apa simbiosis juga mengenal kata putus?"

Mereka berdua kembali berdiri berhadapan dengan hati yang sama lelahnya seperti dulu. Mereka memiliki banyak masalah hingga tidak ada yang bisa berpikir jernih. Hubungan mereka sudah di ujung tanduk, tapi tidak ada yang berusaha menariknya. Keduanya mendorong hubungan itu hingga jatuh.

"Iya, kenal. Kau mau memutuskan hubungan ini?"

Sakura memaksa tertawa lagi, tapi ia tidak kuat. Hatinya begitu remuk melihat Sasuke mengiyakan ucapannya.

Sakura tidak sekuat yang ia kira. Ia tidak sanggup melanjutkan semua ini. Ia begitu tertekan, tetapi Sasuke begitu santai.

Jadi Sakura berusaha lari. Ia ingin pergi dari hadapan Sasuke. Dan dia tidak ingin muncul lagi.

Sasuke tahu gelagat Sakura. Pemuda itu melangkah lebar menahan tangan Sakura cepat. Ia tidak membiarkan gadis itu kabur begitu saja.

"Kau sendiri bagaimana?" tanyanya. Nadanya terdengar dingin, sama seperti tangan Sakura yang terasa seperti es.

Sakura menoleh, menatap wajah Sasuke yang gelap karena membelakangi bulan. Tatapan itu begitu sulit diartikan.

"Kau memang mencintaiku, atau memanfaatkanku?"

Kata-kata yang ia tahan dua kali akhirnya terucap. Suaranya jelas hingga menggema.

Tidak ada yang bersuara lagi. Mulut gadis itu membuka, kemudian menutup lagi. Air matanya yang turun seolah berbicara.

Sasuke melepaskan tangan Sakura perlahan. Ia masih menatap wajah basah yang terpaku itu. Reaksi yang seperti itu ia anggap sebagai jawaban. Jadi, seiring genggamannya terlepas, ia juga melepas gadis itu. Melepas perasaannya.

Sakura terdiam. Membeku bersama Sasuke diterpa angin malam.

Ia ingat ia kehabisan ide untuk _manga-_ nya. Ini bisa menjadi cerita yang luar biasa. Luar biasa menyakitkan. Sayangnya _genre_ komiknya bukan _hurt-comfort, angst,_ apalagi _tragedy._

Ia kehabisan ide. Hubungan mereka berakhir. Mau bagaimana lagi?

Ia tidak peduli lagi. Ia akan hiatus.

Atau jika ia tidak bisa kembali dari hiatusnya, ya sudah.

 _Discontinued_ saja.

Sakura sudah mengambil keputusan. Ia menarik napas panjang. Tubuhnya berbalik, tidak ingin menoleh. Kakinya melangkah mantap.

Sasuke juga berbalik. Tidak berniat mengejar. Tidak berniat mempersempit jarak yang semakin lebar. Tidak ada yang berniat memperbaiki hubungan mereka.

Tidak ada bentakan lagi, tidak ada tamparan.

Tapi suara langkah kaki yang saling menjauh itu, cukup menyakitkan dua hati kecil.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Chapter 1:Hiatus- End.**

 **[A/N]**

Tentang kantor redaksi dan jabatannya ini hasil _searching_ saya, jadi maafkan jika ada yang terasa janggal ya.

Saya kangen _bittersweet-_ nya sasusaku, jadi sequel-nya _hurt/comfort_ , hehe. Semoga _feel-_ nya kerasa.

Saya juga ingin meminta maaf apabila saya punya banyak salah. _Minal aidzin wal faidzin,_ semuaa :)

Terima kasih untuk semua yang me-fave, follow, dan review fic Kukejar Lukisanmu

 _Special thanks to:_

 _Suket alang-alang, Teme-Kyun99, Shinohara Akari, nadira cherry, uchiha-chan, axwdgs, alexaryan55, madeh18, Alany Rien, Lynn, Ricchi, Naya Aditya, , cremona09, Rachel-Chan Uchiharuno Hime, kimmy ranaomi, Rei, helsidwiyana6, Killer's Revenge, haruchan, Guest, mina, Honoka, Lhyla Kiryu, Bocah, The Deathstalker, uchiharuno35, RQ563_

Maaf apabila ada penulisan nama.

Yang sudah baca sampai sini, terima kasiiih c:


	2. Pengganti

Bantal bermotif bunga-bunga yang ditindihi kepala Sakura masih terasa basah saat gadis itu bangun dari tidurnya karena dering ponsel yang berisik. Matanya terasa begitu perih—efek menangis semalaman—saat menatap layar ponselnya yang memunculkan nama Yamanaka Ino.

Oh ... Ino menelepon.

Sebentar.

"INOOO!"

Sakura langsung bangkit dari posisi tengkurapnya. Matanya yang bengkak terbelalak, menyadari suara Ino yang tertawa di seberang sana bukan ilusi.

" _Yo, Jidat."_

Entah kenapa sapaan khas editor centil itu terdengar lebih menggetarkan ketimbang melodi yang sering didengarkan Sakura untuk mendapatkan _feel_ saat menggambar. Senyuman pertama setelah malam menyakitkan itu akhirnya merekah di wajahnya yang lengket.

"Astaga ... aku kira kau masih marah padaku," ucap Sakura setengah tidak percaya. "Hei, _Pig,_ cubit perutmu. Apa ini mimpi?"

" _Cubit saja jidatmu."_ Ino sarkastis, tapi ada suara tawa di ujung kalimatnya. " _Aku sudah bilang hanya marah padamu kemarin saja. Sebenarnya hari ini masih, sih. Kesal ... sedikit."_ Rengutan Ino membuat Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya menahan senyum.

"Ah ... aku tahu kau tidak bisa marah lama-lama pada sahabat tercintamu ini, 'kan?" Sakura menyisir rambutnya yang lepek dengan jemarinya. "Tumben kau menelepon? Biasanya kau langsung datang ke rumahku," lanjutnya heran karena tidak mendengar teriakan seriosa Ino untuk membangunkannya.

" _Lah, kan aku sudah bilang."_

"Apa?"

" _Hari ini aku pergi ke rumah orang tua Sai. Kau tahu, 'kan? Minta restu."_

Sakura kaget. "Ha? Kapan bilang?"

" _Di_ chapter _kemarin kan sudah kubilang!"_ Ino gemas, ucapannya tidak diperhatikan _mangaka_ itu rupanya.

"Berapa lama?"

" _Tiga minggu."_

"ASTAGA SEBULAN?!"

" _TIGA MINGGU, JIDAAAT!"_

"Tiga minggu itu hampir sebulan, PIG! Siapa yang menemaniku di sini?! Kau membawa kabur asistenku!"

" _Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu mengurung calon suamiku dengan tumpukan sketsamu. Ngomong-ngomong, kau pasti baru bangun, 'kan? Kusarankan kau segera bersiap-siap."_

"Untuk apa?"

" _Siap-siap sekarang. Mandi, yang wangi. Asisten pengganti Sai akan menemuimu hari ini, oh—sekarang maksudku."_

Sakura meringis. Ia lupa belum memberitahu Ino kalau dirinya akan hiatus. Namun ia menuruti perkataan editornya itu. Ia bangkit dari kasur, berjalan menuju kamar mandi di sebelah kamarnya dengan langkah terseret setelah sebelumnya tersandung selimut yang jatuh.

"Siapa yang menggantikan Sai?"

Sakura bertanya sambil menjepit ponselnya di antara pipi dan bahu. Tangan kirinya membuka keran wastafel, sedangkan tangan kanannya mengambil sikat sekaligus pasta gigi.

" _Siapa ... ya?"_ Ino malah balas bertanya. Jeda sejenak, gadis pirang itu berusaha mengingat. " _Aduuh lupa. Nanti aku lihat di berkas profilnya."_

"Nggak guna." Sakura mencibir.

Gadis merah jambu itu mulai menyikat gigi-giginya yang rata. Tangannya bergerak membuat pola melingkar, naik turun berirama.

" _Jangan sikat gigi lama-lama,_ " tegur Ino yang tahu kebiasaan Sakura berlama-lama menyikat gigi. _Mangaka_ itu menyukai pasta giginya yang berperisa stroberi. Jika tidak diingatkan, gadis itu bisa menelan pasta giginya sendiri.

"Iya, bawel."

Sakura hendak mencuci mulutnya yang berbusa, pipinya menggembung karena berkumur. Namun suara pekikan Ino yang mampu membuat telinganya tuli itu sukses membuat Sakura menyemburkan air kumurannya.

" _SUDAH SELESAI BELUM SIH?! KAN AKU BILANG, PENGGANTI SAI ITU AKAN MENEMUIMU SEKARANG!"_

"Belum ada yang datang, kok ..."

" _ORANGNYA NGE-PING TERUS NIH. BERISIK BANGET."_ Sakura menjauhkan ponsel itu dari telinganya. Ia rasa perlu mengunjungi dokter THT sekarang.

"Duh. Siapa suruh punya dua ponsel," rengut Sakura.

 _"Aiish ... yang satunya untuk kepentingan kerja, tahu."_ Ino menjeda, terdengar suara gemerisik dari tempat Ino. " _Dia bilang sudah menunggu di depan rumahmu dari jam tujuh."_

Wow. Niat sekali.

Sakura ingin memberikan piala oscar untuk siapapun itu yang betah menunggunya. Sepertinya Ino lupa memberitahu orang itu tentang kebiasaan buruk Sakura yang satu ini. Kebo. Lihat jam berapa dia bangun. Setengah sebelas.

" _Cepat temui dia!"_

"Sebentar, aku ingin membersihkan busa ini—"

" _Tidak usah!"_

"Lah, kok—"

" _Asisten itu harus mengenal_ mangaka- _nya luar dalam. Tak kenal maka tak sayang."_

"Aturan sungguhan bukan tuh?"

" _Sakura—"_

"Iya, bawel. Nih, aku keluar."

Sakura menghentakkan kakinya keluar dari kamar mandinya yang ada di lantai satu. Tangan kanannya masih memegang sikat gigi berbusa, sama seperti mulutnya yang masih ada bekas busa-busa putihnya. Tangan kanannya membuka kenop pintu, kepalanya masih miring menjepit ponsel.

"Ciri-cirinya bagaimana?"

Pintu rumahnya terbuka seukuran badan gadis itu. Ternyata asisten sementaranya itu benar-benar sudah di depan rumah. Asisten itu membelakangi Sakura, sehingga yang dapat dilihat gadis itu hanya badan belakangnya yang tertutup jaket hitam.

" _Laki-laki. Badannya tidak terlalu tinggi, tapi proporsional dengan berat badannya. Umurnya 24 tahun, lahir di Jepang tanggal—oh! Kemarin ulang tahunnya!"_

Duh. Kenapa yang disebut ciri-ciri seperti itu, sih?

"Wajahnya bagaimana?"

Ucapan Sakura terdengar oleh asisten yang membelakanginya itu. Ia berbalik, dan matanya seketika melebar melihat Sakura.

Gadis musim semi itu tidak kalah terkejutnya. Ia terbelalak, mulutnya terbuka dengan bonus busa. Sikat giginya sudah jatuh ke lantai duluan.

" _Dari pas fotonya, sih ... lumayan oke. Cakep. Tampan dan terlihat berani."_ Deheman Sai di sana membuat Ino terlonjak. Gadis yang sebentar lagi menikah itu meringis dan melanjutan, _"Rambutnya berwarna merah, matanya sayu, hidungnya mancung, wajahnya mulus, kece lah."_ Aura kelam Sai benar-benar membuat Ino menciut sekarang.

Sedangkan Sakura masih menatap sosok di hadapannya dengan raut syok luar biasa.

Sialan.

Si setan _delivery_ itu gentayangan di depannya.

Pemuda di depannya itu lebih dulu sadar dari keterkejutannya. Ia merogoh saku jaketnya, mengeluarkan kartu nama bertuliskan huruf kapital yang merangkai nama pemuda itu tepat di depan sang gadis. Tulisannya berwarna merah, untuk sejenak Sakura merasa dirinya diteror dengan tulisan ber- _font_ _chiller._

"Namanya? Siapa namanya?!"

Sakura panik. Hatinya berdoa semoga pemuda itu salah memilih tempat untuk bergentayangan. Atau dia masih bermimpi dan belum bangun dari tidurnya.

Ino di seberang sana membaca nama yang tertulis tepat di samping pas foto. _"Akasuna Sasori."_

Sakura membaca lagi kartu nama itu. Matanya mengulang bolak-balik tulisan yang dilihatnya, mengurangi resiko salah baca. Sayangnya matanya tidak salah melihat walaupun bengkak luar biasa.

"Ino ... tadi kau bilang pergi berapa lama?"

" _Tiga minggu."_

Ponsel yang tadi ia jepit diturunkan, ibu jarinya menekan tombol bergambar gagang telepon berwarna merah. Wajahnya lemas menatap asisten yang akan menemaninya tiga minggu ke depan.

"Setan."

" _Zombie."_

Dan meletuslah perdebatan sengit di hari pertama mereka.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Our Discontinued Story**

 **(Sequel** _ **Kukejar Lukisanmu)**_

 **Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **OOC, Typo(s), Rush, Cheesy, etc**

 **[SasuSaku] SasoSaku/SasuShion**

 **Bacalah dengan hati yang luas :)**

 **DLDR**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sasori tahu ada yang salah saat ia menginjakkan kaki di rumah berlantai dua itu, rumah yang baru didatanginya kemarin untuk mengantar pesanan roti. Saat itu kepalanya yang tidak tertutup topi hampir kejatuhan timun berlendir dari langit. Sasori merinding mengingatnya kembali.

Sasori jarang berdoa, tapi kemarin malam ia bersyukur pada Tuhan karena akhirnya ia mendapat panggilan kerja hingga tidak perlu lagi menjadi petugas _delivery._ Tangannya akan memegang pena dan berlumuran tinta, bukan lagi kardus roti yang licin karena mentega. Pakaiannya berganti menjadi pakaian kasual yang _stylish,_ bukan lagi seragam dengan bercak krim manis.

Tapi detik ini, saat ini juga, hatinya bergemuruh memanjatkan ribuan umpatan yang pernah ia baca di buku berjudul 1001 Makian pada takdir. Mungkin lebih baik ia tetap berbau krim mentega daripada harus bertemu lagi dengan gadis ini. Oh, bukan sekedar bertemu. Kali ini Sasori akan bekerja dengannya.

Sekarang ia tahu firasat buruknya akan gadis merah jambu yang kemarin ditemuinya. Ia sudah berfirasat nasib sial akan menyertainya sejak gadis itu muncul. Tak pernah terpikir di benaknya jika ia akan menjadi asisten gadis itu. Ia akan bekerja bersama. Dan artinya banyak waktu yang akan ia habiskan bersama dengan gadis setengah _zombie_ itu. Seseorang, tolong tampar Sasori. Ia sedang bermimpi buruk sekarang.

"INO, kau serius? Kau baru saja mengirimkan setan dari neraka ke rumahku!"

Seruan gadis yang mondar-mandir di depannya itu membuat dahi Sasori berkedut kesal. Ia sudah duduk di ruang tamu, atas inisiatifnya sendiri. Catat itu. Sakura masih terlalu syok hingga tidak sadar Sasori menerobos masuk karena mulai jengah menggelandang di teras rumah orang. Tapi sepertinya Sakura tidak begitu mempermasalahkan, karena gadis itu kembali sibuk sendiri menelepon seseorang.

"Apa tidak ada orang lain? ... Ha? Apa?" Sakura masuk ke dalam kamar mandi, membasuh cepat mulutnya yang mulai gatal. "Sibuk semua?!"

Sasori semakin jengah. Apa gadis itu kira hanya ia yang tidak terima? Hei! Sasori juga kesal setengah mati di sini! Setidaknya harus ada satu orang yang mau menerima keadaan jika tidak ingin situasi ini memburuk. Ia harap gadis itu mau mengalah karena dirinya tidak mempunyai tangki kesabaran yang cukup.

Sakura masih berdebat melalui ponselnya, suaranya menggema di kamar mandi. Sasori mengembuskan napas lesu, sadar ini tidak akan mudah berakhir.

Matanya tanpa sengaja melihat cemilan yang tersuguh di atas meja. Dari tiga toples yang disusun berjajar, dua di antaranya sudah tidak berlabel. Semuanya berisi biskuit berbentuk bundar seperti marie susu. Iseng, ia mengambil toples yang masih berlabel.

"Mengakrabkan diri?! Tidak akan berhasil!"

Lengkingan itu masih terdengar dari arah kamar mandi. Sasori menatap label toples itu dengan dahi berkerut. Label bergambar wajah seorang bayi tertawa ceria dengan biskuit bundar di tangannya, dan di sebelahnya ada tulisan 'BISKUIT BAYI' tercetak besar.

"Memberinya cemilan kesukaanku? ... Apa? Kenal luar dalam apa maksudmu?!"

Derap langkah yang dihentak-hentak mendekati ruang tamu. Sasori terbelalak saat toples yang masih diperhatikannya tiba-tiba disambar cepat oleh gadis merah jambu. Sakura menjauhkan tiga toples itu dari Sasori, mendekapnya erat dengan satu tangan. Mata cerah gadis itu memicing tajam melawan _hazel_.

"Jauh-jauh dari kesayanganku," desisnya.

Sasori mendelik, dalam hati mengucap sumpah serapah pada gadis berhelaian merah jambu itu.

Ah ... Percayalah, Sasori. Kesialanmu belum dimulai.

.

.

.

.

.

Sasuke masih membenamkan wajahnya di bantal walau jam sudah menunjuk angka dua belas. Hari ini ia berniat malas-malasan ke kantor karena beberapa alasan. Pertama, ia masih tidak terima kenaikan jabatannya ditunda. Kedua, ia masih perlu menata hati sekaligus _mood-_ nya hari ini.

 _Mood-_ nya tidak akan berantakan jika saja bayangan pertengkarannya dengan Sakura tidak terus berputar di kepalanya. Setiap detail adegannya begitu jelas hingga Sasuke merasa otaknya tengah memutar ulang sebuah film. Bahkan ia masih ingat betapa basahnya wajah Sakura dengan mata hijau yang menatapnya dengan tatapan terluka. Hatinya cepat-cepat menepis perasaan sesak yang tiba-tiba menelusup masuk.

Berpuluh-puluh menit berbaring akhirnya Sasuke bangkit dengan dengusan kasar karena bosan berguling-guling di ranjang. Ia mengacak rambut belakangnya dengan mata menyipit. Pemuda itu tidak langsung beraktivitas karena masih butuh waktu untuk menormalkan hatinya dari degupan yang menyakitkan, jadi ia hanya duduk di tepi ranjang.

Di tengah keheningannya, ia melirik sebuah buku yang selalu tergeletak di atas nakas. Buku yang selalu ia tatap halaman tiap halamannya sebelum tidur. Bagai buku dongeng yang akan mengantar Sasuke ke sebuah mimpi indah. Buku sketsa Sakura.

Namun kali ini ia merasa ada yang tersayat di dadanya. Ada lubang tak tampak yang meluas di hatinya kala ia menyentuh sampul buku itu. Napasnya begitu berat ditarik, ketika matanya menatap gambar yang terlukis di setiap halamannya.

Tidak ada yang berubah.

Goresan-goresan itu masih sama. Setiap coretannya yang tidak rapi sama sekali tidak berubah. Pun perasaan yang menelusup ke hatinya saat menyelami apa makna semua gambar itu, tidak berubah.

Masih berdebar.

Semakin cepat, semakin tidak terkendali.

 **Tap!**

Sasuke menutup buku sketsa itu cepat. Ditaruhnya lagi benda pemicu debaran jantungnya di nakas. Ia tidak bisa berlama-lama menatapnya. Setiap detiknya membuat gambaran wajah Sakura di otaknya semakin jelas. Jika terus seperti ini, hidupnya akan selalu terbayang masa lalu.

Redaktur pelaksana yang ditunda kenaikan jabatannya itu turun dari ranjang. Kakinya yang terasa enggan melangkah ia paksa mendekati pintu. Diputarnya kenop pintu itu, lalu dua detik kemudian ia menutup pintu yang bahkan belum terbuka setengahnya dengan sebuah bantingan.

Ada orang di depan kamarnya.

Shion. Di depan kamarnya.

Katakan Sasuke berhalusinasi sekarang.

"SASUKEEE!"

Teriakan melengking yang memanggil namanya itu terdengar horor di telinga Sasuke.

"Sasuke- _kun_! Buka pintunya!"

Dobrakan keras di pintunya tidak ditanggapi oleh Sasuke. Ia masih berdiri kaku di belakang pintu. Otaknya kembali memutar kilas balik hari kemarin saat Shion mengecupnya. Mau apa lagi perempuan gila itu?

"Sasuke- _kun_! Kau—Oh!"

Shion memekik tertahan saat pintu yang tengah ia dobrak terbuka tiba-tiba. Badannya hilang keseimbangan dan terhuyung ke depan hingga hidungnya menempel di dada Sasuke.

"Ada urusan apa?"

Suara berat atasannya itu membuat Shion kembali menarik tubuhnya. Wajahnya merengut saat menatap Sasuke yang berdiri dengan raut malas di depannya.

"Kau terlambat masuk kantor. Aku ke sini untuk menyeretmu keluar."

Sasuke mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Punya hak apa dia menyeret atasannya? Dan yang lebih membuatnya kesal, gadis itu bertingkah seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa! Setidaknya, tunjukkan tampang bersalah atau malu!

"Kau ... Kau tidak ingat apa yang terjadi kemarin?"

Sasuke meneliti raut wajah Shion yang menatapnya bingung. "Memangnya ... apa yang terjadi?" Perempuan itu malah balik bertanya. Ia terdiam sesaat sebelum matanya mendelik ke arah Sasuke. "KAU! Kau apakan aku kemarin?!" tanyanya was-was. Tangannya menyilang di depan badan.

Uchiha Bungsu itu langsung menatap Shion sinis. Kemarin ia sudah mencoba menjadi _gentleman_ layaknya ayam jantan dari timur. Membiarkan hubungannya hancur karena menuntun gadis mabuk. Sekarang Shion memainkan peran seolah ia gadis lugu tak bersalah. Bolehkah Sasuke memecat gadis ini sekarang?

"Pergilah."

Satu kata singkat dari Sasuke bagaikan titah mutlak untuk mengakhiri segala percakapan. Ia sudah jengah dengan yang namanya perdebatan. Kalaupun ia menjelaskan semuanya dan menuntut permintaan maaf dari Shion, tidak akan ada yang berubah. Hubungannya dengan Sakura sudah berakhir, itu keputusan final.

"Eh—hei!" Shion menahan pintu yang hendak Sasuke tutup dengan kedua tangannya. Ditatapnya kesal pemuda _raven_ yang baru saja mengusirnya. "Aku ke sini karena ada urusan denganmu." Shion bersidekap.

"Apa?" tanya Sasuke tidak sabaran.

"Kakashi- _san_ menyuruhmu pergi denganku menemui seseorang."

Lagi-lagi alis Sasuke terangkat. Shion ini bukan sekretarisnya, apalagi atasannya. Kenapa ia harus pergi dengan gadis itu? Dan apa tadi? Kakashi lagi yang menyuruh? Ia jadi curiga dengan hubungan mereka.

"Pergi saja sendiri," tanggap Sasuke tak acuh seraya bersiap menutup pintu.

Lagi-lagi Shion menahan gerakan Sasuke dengan kedua tangannya.

"Ini urusan pekerjaan," ucapnya meyakinkan Sasuke bahwa ia tidak sedang modus pada lelaki itu. "Menjenguk seseorang di rumah sakit, mitra kantor redaksi kita."

Pemuda itu memicingkan _onyx_ -nya mendengar penuturan Shion. "Ajak orang lain saja sana."

Shion tidak langsung menyerah. "Jika kau mau pergi bersamaku, Fugaku- _sama_ akan mempertimbangkan kembali tentang kenaikan jabatanmu."

Bagaikan kewajiban absolut bagi Sasuke jika sangkut paut urusannya dengan sang pemimpin umum majalah Uchiha Jump. Kalah telak, Sasuke akhirnya menganggukkan kepala mengiyakan ucapan Shion.

.

.

.

.

.

Tatapan tajam yang dilayangkan Sakura sedari tadi tidak memberikan efek pada lelaki berambut merah yang duduk di hadapannya. Padahal Sakura berharap tatapannya mampu membuat lelaki itu mati atau minimal kejang-kejang. Sayangnya lelaki itu masih sehat dengan mata sayunya yang menatap malas ke arah Sakura.

Setelah meributkan hal sepele seperti biskuit bayi selama satu jam, akhirnya mereka bisa duduk tenang berhadapan di ruang tamu meski aura tidak bersahabat menguar dari tubuh masing-masing.

"Dengar, sepertinya kau harus berhenti bekerja di hari pertamamu ini. Ini bukan karena masalah pribadi antara kau dan aku kemarin siang," ucap Sakura memulai percakapan. "Ini karena aku akan hiatus mulai hari ini."

"Lalu?"

Respon Sasori yang pendek itu sedikit menyulut emosi Sakura. Nada lelaki itu begitu menantang di telinganya.

"Apa gunanya asisten jika si _mangaka_ tidak menggambar? Kembalilah mengantar roti," ketus Sakura sembari mengibaskan tangannya seolah mengusir Sasori.

"Itu lebih baik ketimbang menjadi asisten seorang _mangaka_ yang tidak kompeten. Aku tidak perlu repot-repot mengarang alasan untuk mengundurkan diri." Sasori mencoba tetap tenang, walau ia tidak terima harga dirinya lagi-lagi direndahkan. Ia beranjak pergi, berpikir bahwa ia perlu meminta maaf besar-besar pada pihak redaksi karena mengundurkan diri di hari pertama. Namun gerakannya terhenti sebentar karena respon Sakura.

"Apa? Tidak kompeten?"

"Ya. _Mangaka_ tidak becus yang seenaknya memutuskan hiatus. _"_

Sakura mendengus menahan tawa. Satu sudut bibirnya terangkat sinis. Kepalanya sedikit terangkat menatap Sasori yang berdiri. "Tahu apa kau tentangku?"

"Dengan melihatmu sekali saja aku sudah bisa menebak sifatmu. Tipe orang yang mudah menyerah. Mengecewakan para pembaca dan penggemar."

Akhirnya Sakura ikut berdiri. Tangannya mengepal erat menahan hasratnya untuk memukul wajah yang sedang memandangnya rendah. "Kau! Aku sudah bilang kau tidak tahu apa-apa tentang alasanku hiatus!" geramnya.

Asisten berambut merah itu hanya menatap Sakura tak gentar. Pandangannya terhadap orang jarang meleset. Ia bisa menebak sifat seseorang dengan sekali lihat. Dan tebakannya itu lebih sering tepat sasaran, sehingga tidak ada keraguan dalam matanya.

"Ck. Sial."

Sakura mengumpat karena Sasori bergeming. Ia mengambil ponselnya lagi dan memencet _speed dial_ nomor sahabat tercintanya.

" _Pig,"_ sapanya saat panggilannya diangkat.

 _"Astaga, Jidat. Ini sudah kelima kalinya kau meneleponku dalam waktu satu jam. Aku sedang sibuk beramah tamah dengan calon mertuaku di sini!"_ sambut Ino kesal.

Sakura membalas tidak kalah kesalnya. "Ini gara-gara kau mengirim setan ke rumahku. Aku terlihat seperti gadis pemarah di sini."

" _Kau PMS?"_

"Tidak, Ino _-Pig."_ Sakura menyahut cepat. "Sebenarnya kau tidak usah repot-repot mencarikanku asisten pengganti." Diam sejenak karena Sakura menimbang lagi apa yang akan dikatakannya. "Aku akan hiatus,dan mungkin ceritaku akan _discontinued._ " Akhirnya _mangaka_ itu memilih berterus terang.

" _HIATUS_ _?!_ DISCONTINUED _?!"_ Sakura terkejut hingga hampir melempar ponselnya. Tapi Ino di seberang sana lebih terkejut mendengar penuturan gadis merah jambu itu. " _Seenaknya saja kau memutuskan_ _hiatus!_ _Atas alasan apa, ha?"_

Decakan kembali terdengar dari mulut Sakura. Ino jelas tidak suka mendengar itu. Mata _emerald_ -nya melirik sebentar ke arah Sasori. Ia mengambil jarak dari lelaki itu, lalu berbicara dengan suara lirih yang terdengar perih di telinga Ino.

"Tidak ada lagi yang perlu kugambar. Hubunganku dengan Sasuke sudah berakhir."

" _KAU PUTUS?! SEJAK KAPAN?!"_ Helaan napas kasar Ino terdengar jelas. " _Jidat sialan! Kau berhutang banyak cerita padaku!"_

"Bukan putus! Aku bahkan tidak tahu apa hubunganku dengan Sasuke!" bantah Sakura pahit. Sesaat kemudian ia tersadar. "Tunggu! Bukan itu yang ingin kubicarakan tadi!"

 _"Kau_ _hiatus_ _hingga_ discontinued _karena putus?! Dimana tanggung jawabmu?! Kau punya pembaca setia yang selalu menunggu karyamu!"_ Suara Ino meninggi nyaring. Tidak ada sahutan dari Sakura karena lidahnya kelu. _"Kau harus bertanggung jawab karena membuat cuti liburku menjadi tidak tenang,"_ desah Ino melunak. Ia memijit pangkal hidungnya lelah. Sakura melakukan hal yang serupa mendengarnya.

"Kau harus bertanggung jawab karena membuatku berdebat dengan setan merah sok tahu ini." Sakura mengalihkan topik dengan suara yang cukup keras. Sasori yang jelas tersinggung itu hanya mencaci Sakura dalam hati.

" _Haah ... Sakura. Aku tidak punya cukup waktu untuk menceramahimu sekarang. Kita tunda pembicaraan ini. Ada hal yang lebih penting."_

Tanpa sadar Sakura kesusahan menelan ludahnya. "Tentang keputusanku hiatus?"

" _Ya. Kau tidak bisa sembarangan memutuskan untuk_ _hiatus._ _Memangnya karyamu_ discontinued _atas alasan apa? Pengarang yang mati mendadak?"_

Mendengar itu, Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya. Ia melirik Sasori yang sedang memainkan ponselnya sendiri, kemudian menatap jari-jari kakinya yang tidak memakai alas.

"Tapi, Ino ... apa yang harus kugambar?" lirih Sakura. Ucapan Sasori yang tadi terngiang di kepalanya. Sekali lagi ia merasa tertohok. Sepertinya benar. Dia hanya _mangaka_ tidak becus yang hanya bisa mengecewakan penggemarnya.

" _Diskusikan dengan pihak redaksi, Asuma-_ san _misalnya. Karena aku tidak bersamamu sekarang, minta Sasori menemanimu."_

"Ino! Kau gila—"

 _"Tanggung jawab, Sakura. Bersikaplah profesional. Kesampingkan masalah pribadimu."_

 _Mangaka_ itu terdiam. Sekali lagi ia melirik asistennya yang tengah sibuk mengetik sesuatu di ponselnya.

"... Baiklah," ujar Sakura pada akhirnya. Ia hendak menutup pembicaraan mereka sebelum Ino menyela.

 _"Err, tapi sepertinya kau tidak bisa berdiskusi dengan Asuma-_ san _hari ini."_

"Kenapa?"

" _Aku baru saja mendapat kabar bahwa istri Asuma-_ san _baru saja melahirkan anak pertama mereka kemarin. Aku rasa pria itu masih sibuk di rumah sakit, tapi kurasa kau bisa menjenguknya lebih dulu bersama Sasori. Mungkin dengan jalan bersama kau bisa lebih mengenal asistenmu itu. Cepatlah akrab, mengerti?"_

"Benarkah? Pantas saja kemarin ia terlihat terburu-buru." Sakura bergumam. "Aku akan menjenguknya, tapi akrab dengan Sasori itu tidak akan pernah terjadi," lanjutnya cepat.

 _"Jangan menjilat ludahmu sendiri, Jidat. Aku sudah meminta Sasori untuk mengantarmu. Selamat bersenang-senang!"_ Kemudian Ino memutuskan sambungan mereka dengan cepat.

Sakura mendelik ke arah ponsel yang layarnya menggelap. Delikannya berganti objek saat mendengar Sasori membuka pintu bersiap keluar.

"Kau ikut atau kutinggal?" ucap Sasori yang baru saja menerima sebuah amanat menyebalkan.

Sakura memicingkan mata dengan bibir yang mencebik. Ia tidak bisa menolak walaupun ingin. Kakinya menghentak keras, menghampiri Sasori yang sudah pergi meninggalkannya duluan.

.

.

.

.

.

Siang ini Sasuke sudah menyelesaikan urusannya dengan Shion. Menjenguk seseorang di rumah sakit. Ia menjenguk istri pemimpin redaksi yang kemarin baru saja melahirkan. Tapi ini bukan istri pemimpin redaksi Uchiha Jump. Melainkan istri pemimpin redaksi dari kantor seberang. Kantor redaksi majalah Shuesha, yang sebenarnya merupakan subunit majalah Uchiha Jump.

"Kau terus cemberut sejak kita keluar dari kamar Kurenai- _san._ Kemana sikap ramahmu tadi, huh?"

Sindiran Shion hanya dibalas dengusan kasar oleh Sasuke. Berjalan beriringan dengan Shion cukup membuat _mood-_ nya jatuh hingga ke titik terendah. Menutup mulutnya yang siap berkata pedas adalah pilihan terbaik.

"Sejak tadi kau selalu berwajah cemberut seperti itu saat bersamaku. Aku salah apa, sih?" rutuk Shion. Kakinya sedikit menghentak di lantai koridor.

"Banyak." Sasuke menyahut tanpa pikir panjang. Rautnya sebal bukan main.

Ditatapnya Sasuke dengan lirikan sinis. "Coba sebutkan!" tantang gadis pirang itu merengut, sama kesalnya dengan Sasuke.

Sejenak Sasuke menimbang, hendak menceritakan perbuatan gadis itu semalam atau tidak. Menghitung segala konsekuensi yang akan ia dapat jika ia jadi membeberkan cerita itu. Apakah akan ada yang berubah, atau tidak.

Sampai mereka masuk ke dalam _lift_ dan Shion memencet tombol berangka satu, Sasuke masih larut dalam hitungannya. Menatap datar apapun yang ada di depannya dengan pandangan menerawang. Ketika bunyi _'ting'_ nyaring terdengar, pintu _lift_ terbuka, tetapi Sasuke masih belum selesai menimbang. Shion yang melihat Sasuke bergeming cukup lama pun akhirnya jengah. Disikutnya rusuk Sasuke hingga pemuda _raven_ itu mengaduh pelan.

Tapi saat ia hendak protes ke arah Shion yang sudah berjalan mendahuluinya, matanya tidak bersiborok dengan mata ungu gadis itu.

Melainkan sepasang _emerald_ cerah yang menatapnya lurus.

Kenapa takdir begitu lucu dan dunia begitu sempit, Sasuke tidak tahu. Ia juga tidak tahu harus bereaksi seperti apa saat melihat gadis itu berjalan beriringan dengan lelaki lain. Wajahnya tetap tertutup topeng raut datar meski tanpa sadar kepalan tangan di saku celananya mengerat.

Gadis yang berdiri di depan pintu _lift_ yang terbuka itu pun tidak tahu harus bereaksi seperti apa. Menyapanya? Mendebatnya? Tidak mengacuhkannya? Sakura pun memilih opsi terakhir.

Ia berjalan lurus ke dalam _lift_ tanpa melirikkan matanya sedetik pun ke arah Sasuke. Bertingkah seolah tidak melihat apapun, walaupun anak rambutnya jelas-jelas terembus saat seseorang melewatinya. Seseorang yang juga memilih bersikap seolah tidak saling kenal.

Bahu mereka tidak saling menyenggol, tapi saat Sasuke berjalan keluar dan Sakura ke dalam, ada yang terasa berat di bahu mereka. Entah apa, yang jelas rasanya lebih sakit dari sekedar bertubrukan bahu. Karena sakit itu merembet ke hati.

Sudah dua langkah kaki Sasuke menjauh dari _lift,_ tetapi ia tidak berniat melihat ke belakang. Ke arah Sakura yang berdiri di dalam _lift_ bersama lelaki berambut merah yang memencet tombol berangka 4.

Saat _lift_ itu menutup sempurna, Sasuke sudah menyejajari Shion.

"Kau minta aku menyebutkan kesalahanmu?"

Akhirnya Sasuke buka suara. Shion menoleh, lalu mengiyakan. Di sebelahnya ada Sasuke yang menatap lurus ke depan dengan rahang mengeras.

"Semalam kau nekat menemaniku minum."

Otak Sasuke mengulang kembali memori kemarin, kilasan bagai memutar film lama. Akhirnya pemuda _raven_ itu sudah memutuskan.

"Kau mabuk berat dan merepotkanku. Aku terpaksa mengantarmu pulang."

Itu alasan lain kenapa Shion menjadi orang dalam posisi teratas _blacklist-_ nya. Ada alasan lain yang lebih utama.

"Kau mengigau tentang Naruto, dan menciumku seolah aku ini pria pirang itu."

Manik ungu Shion melebar. Ia tidak ingat sama sekali. Tentu saja ia terkejut, tapi sebenarnya ia terkejut karena baru tahu ia mengigau tentang Naruto.

"Dan kau tahu apa yang lebih buruk?"

Belum sempat Shion meminta penjelasan lebih lanjut, Sasuke menyela. Setelah sekian menit membuang wajah, akhirnya Sasuke memutar badan, menghadap Shion penuh-penuh. Gadis pirang itu pun menghentikan langkahnya saat tiba di parkiran rumah sakit.

"Ada Sakura di sana. Dia mengira aku yang menciummu. Dan hubungan kami berakhir begitu saja."

Begitu kata Sasuke. Rahangnya mengeras, kepalan tangannya menguat kala ia ingat Sakura telah berjalan beriringan dengan lelaki lain. Secepat itu Sakura menemukan penggantinya?!

"Sakura? Kekasihmu itu?"

Kata _'iya'_ hampir terlepas dari ujung lidah Sasuke, jika saja suara Sakura tidak terngiang di kepalanya. _"Memangnya apa hubungan kita?"_

"Aku memang belum pernah bertemu dengannya, tapi kurasa dia bukan gadis yang akan memutuskanmu karena salah paham." Shion menerka sekaligus menyelidiki raut wajah Sasuke yang jelas berubah. "Dia tetap memintamu putus walau kau sudah menjelaskan yang sebenarnya?"

Oh iya.

Kemana ingatan Sasuke?

Apa ingatannya ikut putus hingga ia tidak ingat jika sumber permasalahannya bukan bersumber pada salah paham?

Melainkan pertanyaan yang terlontar dari mulut masing-masing.

 _"Kau mencintaiku, atau hanya penasaran denganku?"_

 _"Kau sendiri bagaimana? Kau memang mencintaiku, atau memanfaatkanku?"_

Apa ia tidak ingat dengan perkataannya sendiri?

Apa ia tidak sadar mengucapkannya?

Tidak.

Sasuke jelas sadar.

Dia sadar betul sengaja mengucapkannya.

Dan sekarang lubang kosong di hatinya kian menganga. Rasanya bukan sakit, bukan pula perih, melainkan kebas.

Tadi ia melampiaskan kekesalannya pada Shion. Padahal jelas-jelas hubungannya berakhir karena salah diri masing-masing. Dia menyangkal kenyataan dengan menjadikan Shion kambing hitam. Menuduh gadis itu seolah dialah alasan hubungannya berakhir. Walaupun akar pertengkarannya memang ada pada Shion, tapi bukan gadis itu yang membuat mereka berpisah.

Lalu kenapa Sasuke lupa jika ia punya andil besar dalam putusnya hubungan mereka? Kenapa hatinya terus mengalami denial?

Apa karena ia melihat Sakura sudah menemukan lelaki lain untuk menggantikannya?

Terlalu cepat menyimpulkan, Sasuke.

"Benar, 'kan?! Kau mau aku menjelaskan padanya? Baik, bawa aku ke hadapannya dan akan kujelaskan. Tapi aku menuntut permintaan maafmu karena sudah melampiaskan kekesalanmu padaku!"

Dengusan kasar Shion mengakhiri konversasi mereka. Gadis itu jelas tersinggung, dan Sasuke jelas-jelas menyakiti hatinya sebagai perempuan. Sekali lagi ia mendengus karena Sasuke kembali membatu, menghentak kaki pergi meninggalkan laki-laki itu.

Sasuke tidak mencegah Shion pergi. Tidak peduli bagaimana gadis itu pulang. Jiwanya masih terasa melayang, tapi kakinya melanjutkan langkah ke arah mobilnya yang terparkir di tengah.

Diam, hanya itu yang Sasuke lakukan di samping mobil pribadinya. Melirik sebuah benda yang tergeletak di jok belakang.

.

.

.

.

.

Anak pertama dari pasangan Sarutobi Asuma dan Sarutobi Kurenai berjenis kelamin perempuan. Rambutnya hitam legam warisan kedua orang tuanya. Matanya tajam menawan dengan iris merah seperti sang ibu. Mulutnya yang kecil menguap, membuat pipinya yang kemerahan tampak lebih gembil. Bayi kecil menggemaskan yang kini digendong Sakura itu diberi nama Sarutobi Mirai.

"Oh, dia menamparku!"

Sakura memekik main-main saat tangan kecil Mirai menggapai pipinya dan menepuknya pelan. Asuma mengulum senyum menyaksikan keceriaan Sakura sambil duduk di kursi sebelah ranjang Kurenai berbaring.

"Sepertinya dia tahu mana orang yang suka menunda-nunda pekerjaan hingga terus ditagih editornya." Asuma tertawa.

Kurenai yang masih berbaring ikut tertawa menatap Sakura yang kini menanggapi ucapan Asuma dengan rengutan. Bibir gadis merah jambu itu kembali melengkung ke atas saat telapak tangan Mirai menyentuh pipinya lagi. Ia tahu gadis merah jambu itu menyukai anak kecil. Wanita yang sudah menjadi ibu itu cukup dekat dengan Sakura, mengingat sifat gadis itu yang _friendly_ dan kebiasaan Asuma menagih sendiri naskah _mangaka_ itu sambil mengajak dirinya. Meskipun sebenarnya Asuma tidak usah repot-repot karena itu tugas Ino yang setia meneror Sakura dua puluh empat jam.

Perhatian Kurenai beralih ke arah pemuda berambut merah yang berdiri kaku di dekat pintu. Sejak datang tadi pemuda itu tidak banyak cakap, hanya menanggapi dengan senyum saat di ajak bicara. Lelaki itu juga terlihat menjaga jarak dengan Sakura di mata Kurenai.

" _Anata,_ kau belum memerkenalkanku dengan pemuda itu," ucap Kurenai dengan suara sedikit serak.

"Hm?" Asuma menoleh, dan menyadari arah pandang istrinya. "Oh, laki-laki itu ... Biar Sakura yang memerkenalkannya padamu," tutur Asuma dengan senyum di bibir.

Sakura menoleh cepat ke arah pasangan suami istri itu dengan ekspresi kaku. Gerakannya yang sedang mengayun Mirai berhenti langsung, disertai keheningan mendadak yang menyelimuti kamar rawat itu.

"Ah, dia ..." Sakura mengerling canggung ke arah Sasori yang berdiri dengan mata _hazel_ sayunya. Tenggorokannya terasa tersendat saat melanjutkan, "... Asistenku untuk sementara. Dia menggantikan Sai yang sedang cuti," ucapnya tidak rela mengakui pemuda menyebalkan itu asistennya.

"Ah, itu artinya dia lebih dari berbakat karena bisa mendampingimu. Ino pasti sudah memilih yang terbaik." Kurenai tersenyum.

Sasori membungkuk sopan ke arah wanita berambut hitam itu sebagai perkenalan dengan senyuman kaku karena mendengar kata _mendampingi_ dari Kurenai. Sedangkan Sakura ikut mencoba tertawa, untungnya tidak terdengar aneh. Dalam hati menyangkal ucapan Kurenai. _Tidak, Pig lebih memilih bercumbu dengan Sai ketimbang membuang waktunya untuk menyeleksi._

Sepertinya tidak ada yang ingin membahas siapa itu Sasori lebih lanjut. Topik pembicaraan teralihkan dengan sendirinya. Sasori sibuk berbincang dengan Asuma seputar pekerjaannya menjadi asisten. Sakura bersenda gurau bersama Mirai dan Kurenai, tertawa berbagi lelucon dan pembicaraan ringan seputar bayi.

"Kurenai- _san,_ kenapa Mirai- _chan_ begitu menggemaskan?" puji Sakura seraya mencium pelan pipi gembil Mirai yang menguap menahan kantuk. Bibirnya mencebik main-main. "Padahal ayahnya itu penagih naskah yang sangar," lanjutnya mengundang deheman tersindir dari Asuma.

"Sejujurnya aku sedikit berharap Mirai tidak mewarisi ayahnya," gurau Kurenai mengerling ke arah Asuma yang memberi tatapan _kok-kamu-tega._

"Dia cantik, seperti ibunya." Sakura tersenyum lembut, terus menatap wajah polos Mirai mengabaikan gerutuan ayahnya.

"Bibirnya merah muda tipis. Seperti Kurenai- _san._ Hidung mungilnya mancung. Seperti Kurenai- _san._ Matanya indah, beriris merah dengan bulu mata yang lentik. Seperti Kurenai- _san_. Rambutnya hitam legam—"

Celotehan Sakura berhenti. Wajah Mirai yang tengah ia teliti seolah bukan objek tatapan matanya lagi. Tatapannya mendadak kosong karena Mirai yang tengah digendongnya seolah berganti wajah, menjadi sosok yang tadi berpapasan dengannya di _lift._

 _...Seperti Sasuke._

"Seperti Kurenai- _san!_ "

Cepat-cepat Sakura meneruskan ucapannya. Bibirnya menyungging senyum hingga matanya menyipit. Tapi orang-orang di situ tahu, senyum itu tidak datang dari hati. Melainkan jelmaan perih di sanubari.

"Aku suka rambut hitam Mirai- _chan_ ," lanjut Sakura lagi saat Asuma dan Kurenai hanya bergeming.

Suami istri itu sudah tidak memasang tampang menyelidik lagi. Sekarang, raut jahil yang menghiasi.

"Aa. Makanya, cepatlah menikah dengan Sasuke." Asuma menggoda.

"Dan buat anak-anak lucu berambut hitam," sambung Kurenai dengan kilatan jahil bukan main.

Seluruh otot di tubuh Sakura mendadak kaku. Pun otot senyum di wajahnya terasa keram. Darahnya serasa mengalir deras dari kepala hingga kaki. Hanya karena satu nama yang bahkan wujudnya tidak ada di dekat Sakura, tapi efeknya sebegitu dahsyat.

Sakura menanggapi gurauan itu hanya dengan senyuman.

Gadis merah jambu yang sedang menahan sakit di dadanya itu menyerahkan Mirai ke pelukan Kurenai. Mengalihkan mereka dari pembicaraan tentang Sasuke yang menjadi topik sensitif bagi Sakura sekarang.

Sasori yang berdiri di sebelah Asuma melirikkan matanya. Mengamati gestur canggung gadis merah jambu yang tengah tersenyum itu. Sebuah pertanyaan singkat melintas di kepalanya. _Ada apa?_ Akan tetapi suara tawa Sakura yang mengudara bersama Asuma dan Kurenai itu membuat Sasori kembali membuang atensinya ke arah jendela. _Bukan urusanku._

Sepasang suami istri yang sudah menjadi orang tua itu larut dalam momen mereka sendiri. Senyum berseri yang hadir di wajah mereka mampu menggetarkan hati Sakura. Ia dapat merasakan besarnya kebahagiaan yang tengah dirasakan Sarutobi Asuma. Dan dia tidak sampai hati untuk mengacaukannya sekarang. Biarlah pembicaraan hiatusnya disimpan hingga besok.

 _Mangaka_ itu menarik lengan asistennya, mengajaknya berpamitan pada Asuma dan Kurenai. Emosinya sedang labil akhir-akhir ini. Dan sejak nama Sasuke disebut, _mood-_ nya semakin porak poranda. Apalagi ia sempat berpapasan dengan lelaki itu. Ia takut mengacaukan momen kebahagiaan pasangan suami istri itu.

Asuma sempat menawarkan untuk mengantar Sasori dan Sakura. Sasori buru-buru menolak, tidak ingin merepotkan karena membawa motor pribadinya. Akhirnya Asuma hanya melambaikan tangan ramah saat mereka keluar dari ruangan itu.

Seperti biasa, perdebatan tidak penting yang serunya melebihi debat internasional itu mengisi keheningan antara Sasori dan Sakura. Bagi orang yang tidak mendengar isi perdebatan mereka yang lengkap dengan beribu macam umpatan akan mengira bahwa mereka itu sepasang kekasih harmonis yang sedang bertengkar main-main. Apalagi saat kaki Sakura tergelincir karena tidak memperhatikan jalan dan Sasori memegang pinggangnya, orang-orang lewat pun akan mengira tengah menonton cuplikan adegan drama.

Sasori tidak tahu kenapa ia mau repot-repot menahan Sakura agar tidak jatuh. Padahal bersentuhan kulit pun ia tak sudi. Kenapa ia membiarkan kepala Sakura bersandar di dadanya pun Sasori tidak menemukan alasan. Itu hanya reflek.

Tapi ada jantung yang berdebar cepat.

Bukan jantung milik Sasori, apalagi Sakura.

Tapi jantung pemuda _raven_ yang sedari tadi bersandar di pintu mobilnya. Dengan mata _onyx_ yang menatap tajam ke arah mereka.

Sasori sadar akan tatapan itu. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya dari sepasang _emerald_ yang membulat ke arahnya, dan bertemu pandang dengan mata elang yang ganas. Entah sadar atau tidak, tangan Sasori enggan melepas pinggang Sakura. Gadis merah jambu itu yang berinisiatif menarik diri dari Sasori yang bergeming. Lantas ikut menggulirkan pandangan ke arah Sasori menatap.

Dan Sakura lupa bagaimana cara bernapas.

Saat lagi-lagi ia harus bertemu dengan lelaki itu.

Uchiha Sasuke, yang kini berjalan menghampirinya tanpa ekspresi.

Bibir lelaki itu tetap terkatup rapat saat kakinya berhenti satu langkah di depan Sakura. Matanya lurus ke arah gadis itu, tidak mengacuhkan Sasori yang berdiri di sampingnya. Tatapannya tidak bisa diartikan ketika _onyx_ kelam itu bertemu pandang dengan _emerald_ yang berkilau. Tangan kirinya yang tenggelam di saku celana kembali mengepal erat saat tangan Sakura menarik Sasori agar mereka menjauh dari Sasuke.

Sasuke cepat-cepat menghadang jalan Sakura dengan badannya. Sakura berhenti sebentar, tidak balas menatap Sasuke. Badannya bergeser ke kanan, Sasuke ikut ke kanan. Bergeser lagi ke kiri, Sasuke tetap mengikuti. Gadis itu hendak memaksa menerobos, jika saja wajah Sasuke tidak menyejajarinya. Bibir mereka hampir bertemu andaikan Sakura tidak bergerak mundur.

"Ada perlu apa?!"

Sakura menyerah untuk menghindar. Ditatapnya tajam lelaki itu, mencoba membuatnya gentar padahal suaranya sendiri bergetar.

Sasuke tidak menjawab, karena ia tidak punya hal yang ingin ia sampaikan pada Sakura. Semua kata-kata yang tadi lalu lalang di pikiran Sasuke mendadak lenyap. Lidahnya kelu tatkala melihat Sakura memegang lengan lelaki lain.

"Kau tidak bisa bicara atau tidak bisa mendengar?!"

Gadis merah jambu itu meninggikan nada suaranya, berharap agar lelaki itu segera pergi dan tak akan menemuinya lagi. Ia ingin cepat-cepat pergi dari hadapan Sasuke, atau kalau bisa teleportasi sekarang juga. Ke tempat di mana takdir tidak akan memertemukannya lagi dengan Sasuke. Karena dadanya kembali terasa sesak melihat wajah Sasuke yang dinginnya sama seperti kemarin. Ia hanya tidak ingin terlihat seperti gadis yang mengharap cinta di hadapan lelaki itu.

Sasori hanya diam lengannya ditarik Sakura. Hanya diam menatap wajah memerah Sakura yang berteriak. Hanya diam walau tahu sebentar lagi akan ada yang tumpah dari pelupuk mata gadis itu. Tetap diam mengamati karena sekali lagi itu bukan urusannya.

Sasuke memejamkan matanya sebentar. Melihat wajah Sakura yang memerah berlinang air mata itu adalah hal yang tak pernah disukainya. Ia juga ingin cepat-cepat mengakhiri ini, agar perasaan tak nyamannya bisa menghilang tanpa perlu ada air mata yang turun. Jadi ia akan langsung pada intinya.

"Kukembalikan ini padamu."

Tangan kanan Sasuke menyodorkan sebuah benda yang familiar betul bagi mereka tepat di hadapan Sakura. Benda bersejarah penuh makna yang berperan penting dalam hubungan mereka. Benda yang menjadi benang merah mereka.

Sakura hanya terperangah dengan mulut yang sedikit terbuka. Tangannya bergetar, begitu pula hatinya. Melihat apa yang kini disodorkan oleh Sasuke, dunianya seolah runtuh dan Sakura merasa badannya terjun bebas ke bawah. Matanya menatap nanar ke arah benda itu.

"Untuk apa kaukembalikan padaku?"

"Karena ini milikmu."

"Aku sudah memberikannya padamu."

"Makanya kukembalikan."

"Aku tidak mau menerimanya."

Sasuke menghela napasnya. Ternyata tidak semudah apa yang ia bayangkan. Akhirnya ia meraih tangan Sakura cepat, meletakkan benda itu di atas telapak tangannya dan menyuruh gadis itu untuk menggenggamnya.

"Aku bilang aku tidak mau menerima ini!"

Sakura mendorong lagi benda itu ke arah Sasuke. Penolakan itu bukan main-main, bukan kamuflase agar ia dikira kuat. Ia menolak dari lubuk hatinya. Sakura berharap Sasuke tidak pernah mengembalikan benda itu padanya. Karena saat ia menyerahkan benda itu, saat itu pulalah Sakura menyerahkan hatinya.

"Aku tidak mau menyimpan ini lagi. Terima atau kubuang."

Setegas Sasuke berucap, setegas Sasuke menatap Sakura yang menahan genangan air di matanya. Keputusannya sudah bulat. Ia tidak akan menyimpan itu lagi, atau hari-harinya akan terus dihantui masa lalu.

"Ya sudah. Buang saja."

Sakura juga tegas, tidak menarik ucapannya. Tetap berani menatap Sasuke saat lelaki itu menatapnya dingin. Tetap tak goyah saat Sasuke mengangkat tangannya bersiap membuang benda itu. Tidak ada air mata yang turun walau angin mulai berhembus keras dan Sasuke benar-benar membuang benda itu.

Dengan sekali lemparan, melayang mulus ke arah bak sampah rumah sakit.

Sasori yang menjadi saksinya, saat melihat buku sketsa itu mendarat kasar ke atas tumpukan sampah. Menyaksikan lembar demi lembar penuh coretan yang terbuka tertiup angin ketika melayang di udara.

Urusan Sasuke sudah selesai sekarang. Ia menatap Sakura yang tidak berpaling sedetik pun ke arah buku sketsa itu untuk yang terakhir kali. Menjejak pergi tanpa berucap sepatah kata pun. Memamerkan punggungnya yang semakin jauh digapai.

Sakura tetap berdiri, menatap lurus Sasuke yang sudah pergi dengan mobil pribadinya. Sasori yang sudah jengah mengamati kini mulai menghampiri. Tangannya yang hendak menepuk pundak gadis itu tertahan di udara begitu mendengar suara Sakura yang bergetar.

"Anggap kau tidak pernah melihat semua ini."

Dan untuk pertama kalinya, Sasori melihat ada _liquid_ yang turun dari pelupuk mata gadis itu.

.

.

.

.

.

Di sudut lain pada jam yang sama, Shion tengah menghentakkan kakinya kesal merutuki kebodohannya. Kenapa tadi ia terbawa emosi dan meninggalkan Sasuke?! Sekarang, bagaimana ia pulang?! Ia lupa membawa dompet, jadi singkirkan taksi, bus, dan kereta dalam daftar pilihan. Jalan kaki? _High heels_ ini bisa membunuhnya.

Di tengah pikirannya yang kalut, Shion menubruk seseorang hingga sedikit terhuyung ke belakang. Untung tidak sampai jatuh karena ada yang menahan tubuhnya. Dalam hati ia kembali merutuk, kenapa selama ia hidup selalu menubruk orang seperti ini? Bahkan ia menubruk tiang lampu kemarin.

Mendadak bulu kuduk Shion meremang. Badannya terasa dingin tak menyenangkan seperti saat temannya menceritakan kisah horor. Saat Shion menatap siapa sosok yang ditabraknya, barulah ia mengerti alasannya.

Ternyata bertemu mantan.

Horor sekali.

"Oh, Shion! Apa ada yang sakit?" Matanya menatap khawatir ke arah Shion yang tengah menahan napas karena ditatap begitu dalam.

Sikap _gentle_ ini... Shion menggigit bibir. Ia berharap waktu berhenti berputar sekarang juga. Biarkan ia terus menghirup wangi lemon segar yang menguar dari tubuh lelaki itu. Lelaki yang ia rindukan seminggu ini.

Shion yang tanpa suara dengan mata terpejam itu membuat keadaan menjadi hening beberapa saat. Keheningannya membuat atensi lelaki pirang itu kembali lagi. Cepat-cepat ia melepas tubuh Shion hingga hampir mencium aspal karena tidak siap dijatuhkan. Manik ungunya menatap kesal ke arah lelaki itu.

"Kau tahu aku tidak suka dijatuhkan tiba-tiba, Naruto _-kun._ "

Perkataan Shion itu memiliki lebih dari satu makna. Sayangnya lelaki yang sedang dihadapinya ini bukan lelaki peka idaman perempuan. Lelaki itu malah menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal dengan cengiran kaku.

"Ah, maaf!"

Canggung menyelimuti mereka. Naruto yang tidak menyangka akan bertemu sang mantan pun hanya bisa berdiri kaku. Pun Shion yang tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Karena gadis itu tidak punya kata-kata yang ingin disampaikan. Yang ia inginkan hanyalah memeluk tubuh lelaki itu agar tidak pergi lagi.

Maka Shion melangkah maju, bersiap memeluk lelaki itu. Sayangnya ia mendapat penolakan halus dengan sebuket mawar yang diletakkan Naruto di depan badannya. Sakit yang dirasakan Shion bukan setara gigitan semut, melainkan gigitan singa.

"Err ... aku ingin menjenguk Kurenai- _san._ Kau tahu, 'kan ..."

Naruto berusaha menghindar sambil menunjukan buket mawar merahnya, sedikit-sedikit mengambil langkah agar bisa kabur dari gadis itu. Tapi ia tidak bisa kabur dari Shion dengan cara halus, karena gadis itu mencengkeram lengan bajunya erat. "Aku tahu."

"Kalau begitu—"

"Jangan tinggalkan aku." Naruto terpaku. Gadis itu kembali melanjutkan, "... kumohon."

Naruto memandang gadis itu dengan tatapan bersalah. Jelas ia yang menjadi penyebab turunnya air mata gadis itu. Ia yang menyakiti hati gadis itu karena sudah memainkan perasaannya.

"Aku janji tidak akan merepotkanmu. Aku janji tidak akan merengek lagi. Aku tidak akan berpikiran negatif tentangmu lagi. Aku janji akan menjadi gadis yang lebih baik. Aku janji ... asalkan kau tidak meninggalkanku ..."

Naruto hanya diam menatap gadis yang tengah memohon seraya menunduk di hadapannya. Ia tidak suka melihat gadis itu berlinang air mata. Badannya maju, lalu tangannya menyeka air mata gadis itu. Sentuhan lembut itu tidak membuat hati Shion menjadi tenang, melainkan semakin perih.

"Apa aku salah mencintaimu?"

Naruto menggeleng, menangkup pipi Shion dengan telapak tangannya yang besar. "Yang salah ... karena aku tidak mencintaimu."

Shion menepis kasar tangan lelaki itu, lalu berteriak. "KALAU BEGITU, JANGAN MELAKUKAN HAL YANG BISA MEMBUATKU JATUH CINTA LAGI!"

Lelaki pirang itu hanya tersenyum sendu menatap Shion yang terisak hebat di depannya. Ia tidak pernah tega melihat Shion menangis. Dipeluknya Shion dengan satu tangan.

"Maafkan aku, Shion."

"Tidak! Aku tidak akan memaafkanmu, dasar brengsek!"

"Aku tahu kau akan memaafkanku ... kau gadis yang baik." Naruto terkekeh. Mau tak mau Shion tersenyum meski masih terisak. Naruto melepas pelukan itu setelah Shion cukup tenang.

"Aku tidak bisa terus berpura-pura mencintaimu."

"Aku tahu."

Naruto tertawa. Shion yang sering merajuk telah kembali lagi. Ia menepuk pundak gadis itu, membuatnya menatap tangan Naruto yang bertengger di pundaknya, lalu matanya membulat.

"Aku sudah bertunangan, Shion ...," jelas Naruto yang mengerti arah pandang Shion. Cincin perak yang melingkar manis di jarinya itu sukses membuat Shion bungkam dengan mata yang kembali berkabut.

"Jangan menangis lagi," ucap Naruto cepat seraya menepuk pucuk kepala gadis itu. Shion mengangguk kaku, menggigit bibir bawahnya kuat-kuat. Naruto menarik setangkai mawar dari buket bunganya, lalu menyodorkannya pada Shion dengan sebuah senyuman tipis. "Kenang-kenangan?"

Shion menatap mawar itu sinis. "Kau ingin aku tidak bisa _move on?_ "

Naruto terkekeh. "Aa, baiklah." Dimasukannya lagi mawar itu ke dalam buket.

Hening lagi, namun suasana tidak setegang tadi. Akhirnya Naruto mengucap salam perpisahan. "Ini bukan perpisahan untuk selamanya. Aku harap kita tetap bisa menjadi teman," tuturnya.

"Aku juga berharap begitu," sahut Shion lirih, walau jelas ia tidak rela menjadi sekedar teman bagi Naruto.

"Carilah pengganti yang lebih baik dariku, aku akan mendukungmu." Shion mengangguk. "Aku pergi."

Setelah tersenyum tulus dan menepuk pundak Shion sekali lagi, Naruto benar-benar pergi meninggalkannya. Dan kali ini Shion harus benar-benar merelakannya.

Shion mengangkat tangannya, menyentuh bagian di mana hatinya yang sakit berada. Mau ditahan bagaimanapun juga air matanya tetap luruh.

"Harusnya aku hanya cinta ... bukan jatuh cinta. Karena setiap yang jatuh rasanya sakit ..."

Hari itu, dua orang gadis memikirkan hal yang sama seraya menatap punggung lelaki yang kian menjauh.

.

.

.

.

.

Sesuai perjanjian, hari ini Sakura menghadap Sarutobi Asuma setelah sebelumnya ditunda. Ia sudah duduk berhadapan dengan pemimpin redaksi itu selama setengah jam didampingi Sasori, dan selama itu pula Sakura kesusahan menelan ludahnya melihat raut serius Asuma.

"Intinya ... kau memutuskan hiatus?" Asuma memperjelas pernyataan Sakura yang dijawab anggukan oleh gadis itu. "... karena kehabisan ide?" lanjutnya dengan nada ragu.

Sakura mengeratkan kepalan jarinya yang ada di pangkuan, "Ya." Lalu meneguk ludahnya gugup.

Asuma mengusap wajahnya, memalingkan atensinya agar tidak terbawa emosi. Dia akan menyesal nanti jika sampai menyakiti hati _mangaka_ itu yang sudah ia anggap anak sendiri.

"Aku tahu betapa sulitnya membuat sebuah cerita ketika kehabisan ide, dan aku tidak menyalahkanmu, Sakura." Jeda, Asuma menatap Sakura yang menggigit bibir, "... tapi kau tetap tidak bisa memutuskan hiatus seenaknya."

Sakura menunduk, Sasori melirik.

"Kau sehat, tidak ada urusan darurat, dan _rating-_ mu selalu menduduki peringkat atas. Kau tidak bisa hiatus begitu saja apalagi sampai discontinued. Kecuali jika kau mengambil cuti beberapa hari, mungkin akan kupertimbangkan."

Sakura menggeleng. Kalaupun ia mengambil cuti, ia ingin cuti selamanya. Jadi Sakura tetap _keukeuh_ pada keputusan sebelumnya.

"Aku hanya ingin hiatus untuk jangka waktu yang lama, atau _discontinued_."

Asuma kembali mengusap wajah, membungkam mulutnya yang hampir memaki Sakura yang keras kepala.

"Beberapa _manga_ memang ada yang _discontinued,_ tapi apa kau tahu alasannya? Karena pengarangnya meninggal."

"Kau bisa bunuh aku sekarang juga."

"Sakura ..." Asuma mendesah. "Aku baru saja menjadi ayah. Kau mau Mirai tumbuh tanpa seorang ayah?"

"Yang mati itu aku."

"Dan aku akan menyusulmu begitu aku ketahuan polisi."

"Kau bukan pembunuh yang lihai."

"Makanya aku bekerja di percetakan majalah."

"Bisa kita kembali ke pembicaraan?" Sasori menyela, menghentikan pembicaraan konyol mereka.

Asuma berdehem. Raut pria itu kembali cerah saat menatap Sasori yang memasang wajah bosan. "Ah! Kau bahkan sudah mendapat asisten pengganti. Kau tidak kasihan pada Ino yang sudah susah-susah mencarikanmu asisten pengganti? Kau tidak kasihan pada pemuda tampan ini yang bisa kehilangan pekerjaan karenamu?"

"Tidak keduanya." Sakura menyahut tanpa berpikir. "Lagipula dia tidak tampan," lanjutnya sambil menunjuk Sasori dengan ibu jarinya.

Tubuh Asuma menyender di kursi kerjanya lelah. Ia sudah kehabisan akal menyadarkan Sakura secara halus. Tidak ada pilihan lain, ia harus serius sekarang.

"Kau tidak bisa hiatus. Itu keputusan bulat." Sakura membuka mulutnya, hendak memprotes. Tapi Asuma lebih cepat melanjutkan perkataannya. "Kau mau membayar denda karena melanggar kontrak? Atau diseret ke pengadilan?" Lalu Sakura menutup mulutnya kembali.

"Kau tahu kenapa aku memanggilmu dua hari yang lalu?" Sakura menggeleng, Sasori hanya diam. "Sebenarnya aku ingin memberitahumu bahwa sebentar lagi karyamu tidak hanya dipublikasikan di majalah Shuesha."

Mata Sakura membulat, begitu pula Sasori.

"Bagaimana bisa?"

" _Rating-_ mu selalu bagus, dan banyak penggemar yang tidak puas karena hanya satu _chapter_ yang diterbitkan seminggu sekali. Jadi para pimpinan redaksi sepakat untuk menghimbaumu agar menerbitkan karya lain."

Bicara apa, sih? Dia, 'kan, ingin hiatus karena kehabisan ide. Lah ini malah disuruh menerbitkan karya lagi. Jika sekarang idenya sedang melimpah ruah, ia akan menjawabnya dengan anggukan antusias. Kenyataannya? Ia menggebrak meja tidak terima.

"Kau tahu apa alasanku hiatus, 'kan?!" bentaknya garang.

"Whoaa ... sabar Sakura." Asuma berusaha menenangkan gadis itu. "Kami hanya menghimbau ... Tapi kau tahu apa artinya kontrak, 'kan?"

Sakura kembali lemas, jatuh terduduk di kursinya. "Sama saja aku tidak punya pilihan lain ..."

"Aku tahu ini terdengar jahat, tapi ambil sisi positifnya," ucap Asuma dengan senyuman.

"Memangnya apa sisi positifnya?" sahut Sakura tak acuh. Kepalanya terkulai lemas di atas meja.

Asuma mengulum senyum. Alisnya terangkat naik turun. "Kau akan suka ini. Kau tahu di mana karyamu yang lain akan dipublikasikan?"

Mendadak perasaan Sakura tidak enak. Ia menengadah dan menggeleng ragu-ragu. "Memangnya di mana?"

Asuma tidak langsung menjawab pertanyaan Sakura. "Oh~ redaktur pelaksana redaksi itu sudah datang!" Mata pria itu tertuju pada pintu ruangannya yang terbuka, seolah menyuruh Sakura ikut menatap apa yang ia lihat.

Tentu saja Sakura masih dalam cengkeraman permainan takdir, jadi ia ikut saja ketika disuruh menoleh. Tanpa tahu ia harus menahan napas ketika akhirnya dipertemukan kembali.

"Di mana lagi kalau bukan Uchiha Jump, hm?"

Tiga pasang mata yang sudah lebih dulu di ruangan itu tertuju pada satu orang yang baru saja sampai. Sayangnya orangitu hanya balas menatap pada satu pasang mata. Yaitu mata hijau cerah yang menyimpan banyak emosi di dalamnya.

"Kau datang sendirian, Sasuke?" Asuma memecah keheningan.

Sasuke akhirnya memutuskan kontak matanya dengan Sakura, hendak menjawab pertanyaan Asuma jika saja tidak ada yang mendorong badannya agar menyingkir dari pintu.

"Maafkan aku karena terlambat! Uchiha ini benar-benar tidak punya sopan kepada perempuan!"

Kali ini sosok yang menjadi perhatian bukan lagi Sasuke, melainkan gadis pirang bermata ungu yang baru saja mendorong Sasuke. Gadis yang tidak paham situasi itu hanya menyunggingkan senyum saat Sasuke mendelik galak ke arahnya.

Asuma mengembalikan kesadaraan masing-masing dengan satu tepukan tangannya. "Nah, perkenalkan, Sakura. Gadis ini Shion, yang akan menggantikan Ino untuk menjadi editormu untuk sementara."

Tidak ada suara lagi yang terdengar, karena empat orang di depan Asuma itu sibuk menatap satu sama lain.

Siapa yang bisa menebak takdir?

Siapa yang bisa mencegah ketika pengganti mulai menampakkan diri, tanpa sadar masuk ke dalam lingkaran hubungan penuh duri?

Tapi pertanyaan sesungguhnya bukanlah siapa, melainkan apa.

Apa yang dimaksud pengganti di sini?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Chapter 2:Pengganti- End.**

 **[A/N]**

Sempet ngga percaya diri buat publish ini tapi akhirnya nekat, haha. Sebenernya sih pengennya berhenti aja sampe chap 1 kemarin, karena endingnya udah pas banget /ditendang. Terima kasih buat dua orang yang protes terus sama saya karena ending-nya nyesek (ok saya tau itu nyesek cuma somehow saya sebagai penulis happy banget nulis bagian itu /dibuang) sebut saja **Anfidoos** dan **deepsi** yang ribut banget ngatain saya author tak bertanggung jawab. Walau dikatain begitu tapi saya malah seneng karena ada yang menunggu fic ini, dan mungkin kalau kalian ngga ribut ngga bakal lanjut, wkwk. Makasih ya :* Dan para reviewer yang menunggu chap ini, akhirnya saya jadi bikin multichapter /tebarbunga/

Dan maaf banget kalo sequel ini pahit bin kurang ajar padahal fic KL banyak yang bilang manis. Saya sudah merencanakan sequel ini sebelum saya publish Kukejar Lukisanmu. Lagian sasusaku itu kurang greget tanpa bumbu hurt apalagi angst /ketawa jahat/ ini fic juga ngga akan selalu sakit begini, manisnya ada kok, cuma disimpen dulu ya, XD

Saya tahu ini kesannya tidak bertanggung jawab, tapi fic ini memang akan menjadi multichapter hanya saja bisa berakhir kapan saja. Kalaupun benar-benar tamat tidak akan lebih dari 10 chapter karena tiap chapternya panjang banget *lirik yang diatas* maafkan saya karena tidak bertanggung jawab membuat tiap chapter bisa menjadi last chapter, bukannya sok sibuk tetapi memang begitu kenyataannya. Rutinitas harian sedang sibuk-sibuknya, bisa tidur tenang aja bersyukur *curcol*. Saya butuh penyemangat biar mood ngga hilang dan cepat menyelesaikan fic ini. Sekali lagi saya minta maaf. Saya akan mengusahakan untuk terus melanjutkan fic ini. Atau barangkali ada yang tidak berkenan dan ingin fic ini dihapus saja, katakan saja c:

 _Super Special Thanks and Hugs for:_

 _Jade Angel of Death Daniels, mc-kyan, Nikechaann, sakitnyaeveriwer, 25juunigatsu, suket alang-alang, Aoi Yukari, CoolAndCold, pinktomato, kimmy ranaomi, Wona-chan, adora13, monoboko, guest, semua yang fav, follow, dan para silent readers_

 _Thank you c:_


	3. Tidak Bisa Menjauh

Itachi tidak ingat pasti kapan terakhir kali ia memacu kakinya menerjang angin. Ragu-ragu mengingat bahwa terakhir kali ia lari _sprint_ seperti ini saat tahun ketiga SMA-nya, itu pun untuk penilaian ujian praktek. Karena Itachi adalah Uchiha yang selalu tenang menghadapi apapun, tanpa buru-buru, tanpa gegabah. Berpikir matang-matang sebelum mengambil tindakan.

Tapi hari ini Itachi bahkan tidak bisa mengatur napas dan detak jantungnya sendiri. Jangankan berpikir dingin, menyembunyikan raut khawatirnya pun ia tak sanggup. Matanya beredar kesana kemari memindai sekitar, dan tangannya terus menyeka peluh yang turun dari pelipisnya sementara kakinya terus berlari semakin cepat.

Kini sosok yang sedari tadi ia cari tengah berdiri tepat lima meter di depannya. Larinya tidak melambat meski matanya telah menemukan figur Uchiha Fugaku sedang bersiap masuk ke mobil yang terparkir di depan gedung kantor pusat.

" _Tou-san!"_

Teriakan Itachi membuat gerakan Fugaku berhenti. Pria itu menurunkan kembali sebelah kakinya yang sudah masuk mobil karena melihat putra sulungnya berlari seperti dikejar setan.

" _Tou-san!"_ Itachi berhenti tepat satu langkah di depan ayahnya. Napasnya putus-putus dengan tangan yang menumpu di kedua lututnya.

"Ada apa, Itachi?" Fugaku hanya bertanya datar, mengabaikan penasarannya akan sikap Itachi yang jelas jauh beda dari biasanya.

"Ini gawat ... _Tou-san ..._ Kita hancur ..." Putra sulung Uchiha itu berusaha menjelaskan dengan kondisi paru-paru yang kekurangan oksigen. Rautnya pias menghadap sang ayah.

Fugaku merasa debaran jantungnya meningkat. Batinnya sibuk bertanya ada apa. Meski ia tengah terburu-buru pergi sekarang, rasanya ia tidak bisa mengabaikan Itachi kali ini. Karena putra sulungnya tidak akan terlihat seputus asa ini bila tidak ada hal yang genting. Akhirnya ia menatap arloji mewahnya dan berkata, "Kuberi kau waktu 2 menit untuk menjelaskan."

Itachi mengangguk, sedikit lega karena ayahnya mau mendengarkannya. "Ini tentang ... kapal kita."

Seperti ada yang menyetrum jantung Fugaku dengan kejutan kecil setelah mendengar ucapan Itachi. Hanya karena satu kalimat itu, Fugaku membanting pintu mobilnya yang semula siap mengantarnya pergi.

"Batalkan semua jadwalku hari ini, dan tunda sampai besok." Satu kalimat tegas itu membuat sekretaris pribadi Fugaku yang ada di dalam mobil melebarkan matanya.

"T-tapi, Uchiha- _sama—"_

"Aku tidak bisa diganggu hari ini."

Titah mutlak Fugaku membuat sekretaris itu bungkam. Ia hanya bisa mengangguk dan membiarkan atasannya menggiring Itachi masuk ke dalam kantor.

Baik Fugaku maupun Itachi tidak dapat menahan kecepatan laju kakinya. Mereka berjalan ke arah ruangan Fugaku dengan ekspresi tegang. Ketegangan itu terus berlanjut dan semakin bertambah tatkala Fugaku mengunci pintu ruangannya. Itachi sendiri menutup semua tirai dan jendela yang ada, membiarkan mereka berbicara dengan keremangan.

"Jelaskan apa maksudmu tadi," mulai Fugaku dengan intonasi beratnya.

Itachi mengangguk. "Seperti yang kukatakan tadi, ini tentang kapal kita ... yang hancur."

Sekali lagi rasanya ada yang meletup kecil dalam dada Fugaku. Pria itu mengusap wajahnya tegang. "Apa sudah _official_?"

"Ya. Langsung dari sumber terpercaya."

"Kita tidak bisa membiarkan OTP kita karam."

"Tapi aku melihatnya sendiri, Sasuke membuang buku sketsa Sakura."

"Mungkin kita sedang di- _troll._ "

"Tidak ... mungkin OTP kita tidak _canon ..."_

"OTP kita **sudah** _canon."_

"Mungkin ini semua hanya semu. Semua ini hanya fatamorgana. Kita berdelusi."

Fugaku memegang kedua bahu Itachi erat. "Kau bukan _shipper_ sejati jika kau terus pesimis seperti itu! Kau tahu sendiri OTP kita bukanlah _pair_ penuh _lovey-dovey._ Keimanan kita sedang diuji dengan bumbu _hurt-comfort!_ "

"Tapi _Tou-san ..._ apa kaupikir kita masih punya kesempatan?" Itachi bertanya dengan wajah putus asa. Ia tidak sanggup membayangkan _pair_ yang sudah ia _ship_ selama 4 tahun karam begitu saja.

"Jelas ada! Jangan lupakan siapa tukang _troll_ yang sering membuat _kokoro_ kita menjadi _brokoro."_ Fugaku berpikir sejenak, kemudian senyum miring terulas di bibirnya. Ia mengeluarkan _smartphone_ mahalnya, lalu menelepon seseorang.

" _Moshi-moshi,_ Asuma- _san._ Aku ada permintaan ..."

Itachi diam menyimak ayahnya beraksi.

"... Aku ingin Shion yang menjadi editor sementara untuk Haruno Sakura ..."

Uchiha Sulung itu tersentak. "Tapi _Tou-san_ —" Protes Itachi langsung dibungkam dengan tatapan Fugaku yang menajam.

"... Dan aku ingin Sasuke sendiri yang mengawasi Sakura."

Hening cukup lama, akhirnya Fugaku memutuskan pembicaraan. Pria itu kembali menatap wajah putra sulungnya yang memasang ekspresi tidak percaya.

"Apa _Tou-san_ ingin melihat kantor redaksi kita kebakaran?"

"Hm? Kenapa kau berpikir begitu?" Fugaku menanggapi dengan senyum.

Pemimpin umum itu berjalan ke arah brangkas yang tersimpan rahasia di antara buku-bukunya di rak. "Bukannya OTP kita terkenal dengan _bittersweet-_ nya?" ucapnya dengan senyum miring sembari memutar kode untuk membuka brangkas. "Aku ingin mereka saling bertemu."

"Agar mereka bisa meluruskan masalah?"

Fugaku mengambil sebuah buku dari dalam brangkasnya. "Agar mereka tahu rasanya kehilangan."

Itachi hanya bisa terperangah, melihat ayahnya yang tersenyum miring sembari menatap komik _shoujo_ bersampul kuning pastel. Uchiha Sulung itu mendekat ke arah Fugaku, membaca komik bersama setelah sebelumnya melempar tatapan kagum pada sang ayah sekaligus rekan _fangirling—_ atau _fanboying._

"Aku bangga pada _Tou-san_."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Our Discontinued Story**

 **(Sequel** _ **Kukejar Lukisanmu)**_

 **Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **OOC, Typo(s), Rush, Cheesy, etc**

 **[SasuSaku] SasoSaku/SasuShion**

 **Bacalah dengan hati yang luas :)**

 **DLDR**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Nah, perkenalkan, Sakura. Gadis ini Shion, yang akan menggantikan Ino untuk menjadi editor sementaramu."

Sakura menatap Shion dalam diam, sedangkan yang jadi objek tatapan memberikan seulas senyum pada gadis merah jambu itu.

"Hai! Aku Shion. Aku yang akan menjadi editor sementaramu," ucap gadis pirang itu riang seraya mengulurkan tangan.

Ragu-ragu Sakura membalas uluran tangan itu, bibirnya berhasil menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman. "Ya, salam kenal. Aku Haruno Sakura."

Tangan Sakura yang ia genggam terasa dingin. Beberapa detik bersalaman, senyuman Shion berangsur kaku, tidak semakin cerah pun tidak luntur. Ia menatap mata _mangaka_ itu dalam-dalam, ada sedikit tatapan nanar ke arahnya. Kini ia mengerti kenapa gadis merah jambu ini begitu canggung di depannya. Ia juga paham kenapa punggungnya terasa dingin karena ditatap sedemikian lekat oleh sosok yang berdiri di dekat pintu.

"O-oh, salam kenal, Sakura- _sensei!_ Boleh aku memanggilmu begitu?" lanjut Shion mengacuhkan segala pikirannya tadi. Ia melepaskan genggaman tangannya dan duduk di samping gadis itu.

"Terserah kau saja," tanggap Sakura tersenyum.

Shion hanya bisa nyengir kaku. Entah kenapa ia merasa atmosfer di ruangan ini begitu dingin meski tadi Sakura memberinya senyuman. Mungkin karena ia merasa ada dinding pembatas antara dirinya dengan Sakura. Redaktur itu pun memilih untuk menatap Asuma.

"Shion, mulai sekarang kau yang akan mengomentari pekerjaan Sakura, membuat jadwal untuknya, dan menagih naskah setiap tenggat waktu." Asuma tersenyum.

Tidak ada yang seantusias Asuma. Sakura sudah kehilangan _mood,_ sedangkan Shion mengangguk-angguk canggung tanpa binar di wajahnya. Sasori sendiri yang bingung harus apa akhirnya melirik pemuda _raven_ yang masih berdiri di dekat pintu sekilas.

"Oi, _office boy_ yang di dekat pintu, ambilkan aku kopi."

Ucapan Sasori mengundang delikan dari berbagai pihak, khususnya dari orang yang merasa disebut kehadirannya. Sakura mencubit kecil pinggang Sasori yang sukses membuat pemuda berambut merah itu meringis. Tetapi tentu saja, cubitan itu tidak berhasil membuat otak Sasori memahami bahwa ada yang salah dengan ucapannya tadi.

Sakura merutuki cara berpikir sekaligus ketidakpekaan Sasori. Mana ada _office boy_ yang pakai jas begitu...

"Ah, itu Uchiha Sasuke. Kau pasti belum mengenalnya karena kau baru bekerja hari ini, 'kan?" Asuma menanggapi Sasori dengan santai, tidak mempedulikan aura kelam yang menguar dari tubuh Sasuke. Pria berusia 30 tahunan itu malah menyuruh Sasuke mendekat dengan gerakan tangannya. "Nah, Sasuke ini yang akan bertanggung jawab sepenuhnya tentang karya baru Sakura."

"Aku?" Sasuke sangsi. Kenapa tugasnya berubah jadi seperti ini?

"Ya. Kau sendiri yang langsung bertanggung jawab. Ini perintah Fugaku- _sama,_ lho."

Sasuke hanya bisa mengeratkan kepalan tangannya. Ia mengerling ke arah Sakura yang memalingkan wajah. Pemuda _raven_ itu pun mengembuskan napas kasar. Kalau ia terus dipertemukan seperti ini, bagaimana bisa ia terlepas dari bayang-bayang Sakura? Untuk apa ia membuang buku sketsa itu kemarin?

Atensi Sasuke teralih karena merasa ditatap lekat oleh sepasang mata _hazel._ Uchiha itu mengernyit melihat laki-laki yang duduk di samping gadis merah jambu itu, ternyata adalah laki-laki yang berjalan beriringan dengan Sakura kemarin.

"Dia Akasuna Sasori, asisten sementara Sakura," jelas Asuma seolah paham apa yang ditanyakan benak Sasuke.

Sekali lagi Sasuke mengembuskan napas kuat. Ia tidak suka perasaan kesal yang tiba-tiba menelusup ke dalam hatinya.

"Kapan tenggat waktunya?" Sakura buka suara, mengakhiri sesi perkenalan.

Asuma mengusap-usap janggutnya sebentar. "Bagaimana kalau minggu ini?"

"Kubakar kantor redaksi ini nanti."

"Whooa, tenang Sakura. Aku hanya bercanda." Asuma cepat-cepat meralat ucapannya. "Dua minggu lagi, tidak masalah kalau kau baru mendapat idenya," ucapnya sambil mengedipkan sebelah mata.

Sakura memasang pose berpikir dengan tangan yang mengelus dagu. Rautnya menimbang main-main. "Dua minggu hmm ... Ruangan mana dulu yang harus kubakar ya ...," gumamnya.

Asuma menyandarkan punggungnya lelah. "Baiklah, untuk rancangan plot kau bebas menentukan _deadline_ , asalkan tidak lebih dari sebulan. Dan sesudah itu, kita akan mengadakan konferensi pers untuk wawancara. _Deal?"_

"Aku bebas menentukan tanggal, huh ...," Sakura masih mengelus dagunya sambil mengangguk-angguk. Asuma yang melihatnya hanya bisa menarik napas panjang. " _Deal."_ Putusan Sakura itu disambut sumringah oleh Asuma. Pria itu berdiri dan berjabat tangan dengan Sakura, merasa senang seolah berhasil menang _tender_ melalui perdebatan sengit.

"Akan kusiapkan berkas kontrak yang harus kautandatangani nanti. Aku senang dengan keputusanmu, Sakura."

"Ya ya, terserah. Sekarang biarkan aku pulang dan mencari ide," sahut Sakura main-main. Ia sudah sangat siap untuk hengkang dari ruangan Asuma.

"Hei, biarkan dua orang ini ikut membantumu," interupsi Asuma seraya menunjuk Shion dan Sasuke dengan dagunya.

Tanpa sadar Sakura memutar bola matanya. Ia menarik lengan kaos Sasori cepat dan memilih pergi dari situ tanpa melihat ke belakang.

"Terserah mereka jika mau ikut."

.

.

.

.

.

"Berhenti menarik lengan kaosku. Kau tidak sedang menarik anjing sekarang."

"Bahkan anjing pun lebih pintar mengekori tuannya tanpa perlu ditarik."

Sasori menyentak tangan Sakura kasar. Mereka saling melotot hingga Sakura memutuskan kontak mata dan berjalan lebih cepat.

"Kau memang tidak berniat membiarkan mereka membantumu, 'kan?" Sasori berbicara sedikit keras, mengingat lebarnya jarak di antara mereka.

Sakura tidak menoleh, pun tidak berhenti. "Mereka siapa?"

"Kau tahu maksudku."

Sakura hanya mengangkat bahu. "Aku bilang terserah jika mereka mau ikut."

"Kau berjalan terlalu cepat hingga mereka tidak bisa mengejarmu. Kau sengaja menghindari mereka?"

Gadis Haruno itu mendecih kesal. Rasanya ucapan Sasori selalu tepat sasaran menohok hatinya.

"Kesampingkan masalah pribadimu, Nona. Lebih mudah mendapatkan ide jika mereka membantu."

"Oh, kau sangat berisik hari ini, Akasuna." Sakura merotasikan bola matanya jengah. Ia berpikir sebentar sebelum berbalik menghadap Sasori secara tiba-tiba. Hampir saja badan mereka saling bertubrukan.

Sasori mundur satu langkah seraya mengucap syukur dalam hati, karena ia yakin jika bertubrukan dengan Sakura itu tidak empuk. Oh, nyawa Sasori selamat kali ini karena Sakura tidak tahu apa yang tengah ia pikirkan.

"Dan kau! Kau sengaja menyebut Sasuke _office boy_ , 'kan?" tuduh Sakura sengit. Jari telunjuknya mengintimidasi hidung Sasori.

"Aku memang tidak mengenalnya," elaknya menampik telunjuk yang hampir menusuk lubang hidungnya.

"Ih, bohong. Kau bertemu dengannya kemarin. Dan kau jelas-jelas melihatnya melempar buku sketsaku." Sakura semakin gencar menyudutkan Sasori. Tangannya bersidekap dengan pose _a la_ ketua geng.

"Ha? Kapan?"

Gemas, Sakura melotot nyolot. "Kemarin!"

"Tidak tahu, tuh."

 _Songong anjay—_ batin gadis itu.

Sasori berjalan melewati Sakura, tidak mengacuhkan raut kesal gadis itu. Wajahnya datar tak bereskspresi. Tatkala badan mereka berpapasan, suara baritonnya berbisik rendah.

"Kau sendiri yang bilang untuk menganggap tidak melihat kejadian kemarin."

Hening, untuk beberapa saat gadis yang rambut merah jambunya berembus ditiup angin itu terpaku. Sakura menurunkan tangannya yang semula bersidekap. Mulutnya terbuka namun terkatup lagi, bingung ingin berkata apa. Akhirrnya ia hanya melirik punggung Sasori yang sudah jauh meninggalkannya.

"Apa?" Sasori menengok saat rasa-rasanya tidak ada yang mengekorinya di belakang. Sakura menatap Sasori dengan mata hijau yang membesar, membuat orang yang ditatap menjadi sedikit risih. "Kau mau lanjut berjalan atau membiarkan dua orang itu mengejarmu?"

 _Mangaka_ merah jambu itu tersadar, lalu berlari kecil menyejajari Sasori tanpa suara.

.

.

.

.

.

Entah bagaimana bisa, kini Sakura duduk semeja dengan Sasori, Sasuke dan Shion di kafe Nenek Chiyo. Ia menggerutu dalam hati merutuki mereka yang berhasil mengejarnya. Sebagai pelampiasan emosinya, dua piring _cheesecake_ habis dilahapnya. Ralat, tiga piring.

"Walaupun ini kafe milik keluargaku, bukan berarti kau bisa makan gratis di sini," ketus Sasori melihat gadis musim semi itu kembali memesan _cheesecake_.

"Kau pikir aku tidak punya uang?" sahut gadis itu tak kalah ketus, masih sebal dengan kehadiran dua orang yang tidak ingin ia temui dalam jangka waktu yang lama itu.

"Melihat penampilanmu, kau memang terlihat tidak punya uang." Balasan Sasori itu mengundang lirikan tajam dari singa _pink_ di sebelahnya. Entah Sakura harus bersyukur karena duduk bersebelahan dengan Sasori atau tidak, tapi berkat itu Sakura bisa dengan mudah menjambak rambut Sasori. Ah, sudah lama Sakura menantikan momen pembalasan seperti ini.

"AA—lepas!" Sasori mengaduh sembari menahan tangan Sakura yang menarik rambutnya tanpa ampun.

"HA! Aku sudah lama ingin mencabuti rambutmu hingga akar-akarnya!" tolak Sakura gemas dengan tawa jahat.

Sasori tidak mau memohon ampun. Ia balas menjambak rambut Sakura. "Lepas! Kau tidak mau, 'kan, rambut badakmu ini semakin kusut?!"

"Rambut badak?! Heh, rambutku ini selalu halus dan lembut seperti habis _creambath,_ tahu!"

Tidak ada yang mau mengalah. Baik Shion dan Sasuke—yang diseret Shion untuk mengejar Sakura—sama-sama _speechless_. _Well,_ sepertinya Sasuke baru sadar dengan hubungan antara Sasori dan Sakura yang jauh beda dengan apa yang dipikirkannya.

Shion berusaha melerai dua makhluk berambut nyentrik itu. Bukannya terpisah, mereka malah kompak mendorong kepala Shion menjauh.

Ampun deh.

Mereka itu tidak sadar umur. Shion sampai malu sendiri diperhatikan pengunjung lain karena semeja dengan orang dewasa yang jambak-jambakan sambil teriak-teriak. Beda _gender,_ lagi. Duh.

"Bantu aku memisahkan mereka," rengut Shion pada Sasuke yang duduk anteng. Sejujurnya pemuda _raven_ itu cukup menikmati _pertandingan_ yang ada di depannya. "Kau ini tidak ada gunanya." Ucapan Shion yang menyakiti harga diri Uchiha-nya itu akhirnya menggerakkan Sasuke untuk memisahkan dua orang _childish_ itu.

Dengan satu sentakan, Sasuke berhasil melepaskan tangan Sakura yang menarik rambut Sasori, dan otomatis pemuda merah itu juga melepaskan jambakannya. Entah kenapa Sasuke bangga karena merasa sudah melakukan hal besar layaknya memisahkan bayi kembar siam.

Mereka kembali duduk tenang dengan santapan masing-masing, meski Sakura dan Sasori masih melotot satu sama lain. Akhirnya Sakura memilih menyibukkan diri dengan memakan _cheesecake_ keempatnya yang baru diantar. Rasanya oksigen di sekitar mereka semakin tipis saking tegangnya.

Shion yang sadar dengan atmosfer tidak nyaman itu hanya bisa memakan parfait buahnya dalam diam. Diliriknya Sakura takut-takut. Setelah meyakinkan diri sekali lagi, ia nekat memulai pembicaraan.

" _Sensei,_ apa kau sudah punya ide untuk komikmu nanti?"

"Bukannya menggambar aku lebih memilih makan _cheesecake_ di sini. Apa kaupikir aku sudah punya ide?" Nada sinis yang keluar dari mulut Sakura itu membuat atmosfer di meja mereka semakin canggung. Sadar dengan keheningan mendadak di sekitarnya, Sakura mengusap tengkuknya tak enak. "Uuh ... maaf ... aku hanya ... sedikit bermasalah hari ini," sesalnya.

Shion mengangguk kecil, melanjutkan menyendok parfaitnya. Ia trauma mengajak Haruno Sakura yang ber- _mood_ buruk untuk bicara.

"Bagaimana dengan kisah keseharian gadis yang tengah PMS? Aku pikir kau punya banyak referensi untuk itu, dan kau bisa jadi tokoh utamanya, _zombie_ galak." Sakura mendelik ke arah Sasori yang menyindir sifat barunya itu—sensitif.

"Setan sialan. Asisten nggak guna."

Sasuke memperhatikan interaksi kedua orang itu, begitu pula Shion. Otaknya memutar memori lama kapan terakhir kali ia bercanda dengan Sakura seperti itu. Uh, Sasuke tidak ingat. Kini melihatnya berinteraksi dengan akrabnya bersama Sasori itu membuat hati Sasuke sedikit... iri. Ia mengalihkan wajah ke arah jendela, dan gesturnya itu tertangkap Shion.

"Bagaimana dengan kisah laki-laki psikopat yang dilanda kecemburuan dan membantai semua orang yang berani mendekati gadisnya?"

Ketiga orang itu langsung menatap Shion dengan tatapan berbeda-beda. Yang menjadi objek tatapan hanya mengangkat alis.

"Aku tidak akan pernah tidur nyenyak lagi jika aku menggambar itu," ucap Sakura ngeri.

"Aku setuju dengan idemu. Aku lebih suka menggambar efek darah ketimbang efek bunga-bunga percintaan," Sasori malah menyahut dengan antusias. Ia mengerling ke arah Sakura sebagai tanda ia menyindir gadis itu. Sayang sekali Sakura sedang tidak memperhatikan. Ia melewatkan kesempatan untuk mencekik pemuda merah itu.

Sementara itu Sasuke hanya terdiam. Rautnya berpikir serius. "Aku tidak mau menjadi tokoh utama yang tersenyum aneh sambil memotong-motong daging manusia. Itu sangat bukan _style-_ ku." ucapnya menerawang.

Mata hijau Sakura langsung menatap Sasuke yang masih menerawang sambil menopang dagu. Kedua alisnya terangkat heran. " _Excuse you_. Siapa juga yang mau menjadikanmu tokoh utama?"

"Eh?" Sasuke menoleh cepat. Sama-sama memasang ekspresi bingung di wajah. "Bukannya kau selalu menggambarku sebagai tokoh utama—" Sakura semakin mengangkat alisnya tinggi-tinggi, begitu pula Sasori dan Shion. "—oh lupakan." Pemuda raven itu langsung membuang wajah untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah.

Sakura hanya mengalihkan wajah ke arah jendela sembari menopang dagu untuk menutupi senyum gelinya. Ada rona merah tipis yang masih bisa dilihat Sasori. Sayangnya rona itu tidak bertahan lama. Baru beberapa detik binar geli menghiasi matanya, dalam sekejap berubah mendung. Sasori tidak mau berkomentar apa-apa tentang itu.

"Hmm kau sudah pernah menggambar tentang _family_ , _romance_ , dan _slice of life_." Shion mengembalikan suasana serius di meja mereka. "Berminat mencoba sesuatu yang baru?" tawar Shion.

Sakura tampak menimbang-nimbang. "Tapi aku tidak nyaman menggambar _horor, thriller,_ atau semacamnya. Aku selalu menghindari _genre_ itu."

"Jika melihat kepribadianmu itu, sepertinya kau bisa mencoba ...," Shion mengetuk dagunya berkali-kali dengan ujung jari. "... persahabatan!"

Sakura menghentikan kegiatannya yang berniat meminum jusnya. Ada sedikit pencerahan dilihat dari ekspresinya. "Persahabatan?" Sakura membeo.

"Ya. Tidak terlalu ringan tapi juga tidak terlalu berat."

Sakura menatap Shion dengan pandangan takjub. Ternyata gadis pirang yang merupakan editor sementaranya itu cukup kompeten. Ia kira gadis itu hanya seorang fashionista tanpa bakat. Setidaknya dengan usul ide seperti ini, cukup membantu Sakura mencari inspirasi.

"Sebentar, rasanya ada pelangi imajinasi berujung di kepalaku," ucap Sakura memejamkan mata setengah erat. Sasuke yang duduk di depan gadis itu menopang kepala dengan sebelah tangannya sembari melihat Sakura yang menunjukkan ekspresi lucu ketika serius.

"Persahatan tentang tiga orang." Sasori menyeletuk, membuat satu alis Sakura berkedut. "Persahabatan tentang dua orang itu sudah terlalu biasa. Lagipula, jika diawali dengan tiga orang, kita bisa menambah tokoh baru untuk memulai konflik."

"Benar. Karena tema persahabatan sudah mulai ditinggalkan, kita harus membuat cerita yang berbeda dari yang lainnya." Shion menimbrung.

Sakura mengangguk. "Uhm, salah satu di antara mereka menyukai sahabatnya ...," gumamnya masih dengan mata terpejam.

"Sudah biasa."

"Kau mau membuat cerita roman lagi?"

"Buat tokohmu sebagai penyuka sesama jenis baru ceritamu akan menarik."

Kelopak mata Sakura langsung terbuka lebar dan mendelikkan matanya satu persatu pada tiap manusia yang duduk semeja dengannya. Wajahnya cemberut sekilas lalu kembali memutar otak mencari cerita.

"Kisah dua orang laki-laki dan satu perempuan." Suara Sasori terdengar lagi. Kini sudut bibir Sakura yang berkedut. "... mereka tinggal di pedesaan, berteman dari kecil dan mencoba meraih mimpi bersama."

"... sayangnya salah satu di antara mereka saling menyukai. Tapi tak ada yang mau merusak persahabatan mereka." Sakura menyambung.

"Kau masih ngotot ingin menggambar cerita roman?" Nada bicara Sasori sedikit naik dengan mata yang mengerling ke arah Sasuke. Setan merah itu sedang menyindir Sakura. "Sudah kubilang, buat salah satu di antara mereka maho dan aku akan setuju dengan idemu."

Kedutan kesal di dahi Sakura semakin jelas. Gadis merah jambu itu mengambil gelas jus milik Shion dan segera menumpahkan isinya tepat di wajah Sasori. Shion menutup kembali mulutnya yang sempat menganga seraya menatap Sasori prihatin. Sedangkan Sasuke hanya menyembunyikan senyum miringnya.

"Aku tidak butuh persetujuanmu. Ini ceritaku, kau hanya asisten," kata _mangaka_ itu tegas.

"Jangan meremehkan asisten. Kau tidak bisa maju jika tidak mau mendengarkan orang lain," geram orang yang baru saja mandi jus mangga. Sasori mengelap wajahnya yang lengket dengan sapu tangan yang disodorkan Shion, meski kadang lidahnya nakal menjilati sekitar bibirnya. Lumayan, rasanya enak.

Shion menahan bahu Sakura, sedangkan Sasuke menarik kerah belakang baju Sasori. Dua orang itu mencegah terjadinya pertumpahan darah di kafe itu.

"Hentikan pertengkaran kalian berdua. Sakura, jaga sikapmu. Sasori, jangan memancing emosi Sakura." Akhirnya Sasuke buka suara. Matanya tajam menatap satu-satu orang yang duduk semeja dengannya. Nada bicaranya tegas dan mutlak, seperti ibu tiri yang tengah menindas anaknya.

Sakura kembali duduk manis meski wajahnya cemberut. Sasori melepas kasar tangan Sasuke yang mencengkeram kerahnya layaknya mencengkeram leher kucing. Shion bernapas lega karena akhirnya ada yang bisa mengontrol mereka berdua.

Sasuke kembali berbicara. "Jadi, kau memilih tema persahabatan tentang tiga orang. Salah satu dari mereka perempuan dan sisanya laki-laki," simpulnya.

Sakura mengangguk tanpa menatap Sasuke yang fokus padanya. Ia hanya mendengarkan seraya menyendoki _cheese cake-_ nya yang tinggal separuh.

"Lalu konflik apa yang ingin kau munculkan?"

Sakura menaruh sendoknya. Hening beberapa saat. "Menurutmu?" Gadis itu malah balas bertanya.

Helaan napas meluncur dari bibir Sasuke. Redaktur tampan itu menatap langit-langit kafe. "Aku tidak yakin ... tapi jika kau suka, kau bisa membuat konflik tentang salah paham dan kepercayaan. Tentang persahabatan mereka yang putus hanya karena masalah sepele," tuturnya datar.

Punggung Sakura menegak, pelangi imajinasi kembali berlabuh di kepalanya. "Mereka meragukan kepercayaan dan persahabatan mereka ..." Sakura berucap lirih, setengah bergumam.

"Awalnya mereka tidak peduli dengan pecahnya persahabatan mereka, bahkan mencoba melupakan mereka dengan membuang kenangan yang mereka punya." Sasuke melirik Sakura dengan kepala yang masih menengadah ke atas. "Namun setiap mereka mencoba untuk saling melupakan, selalu saja ada hal yang membuat mereka bertemu kembali, dan pada akhirnya mereka sadar itu salah ketika merasa ada yang hilang dari hidup mereka."

Sakura menarik napas dalam-dalam. Ia bukan terkesan dengan gaya bicara Sasuke yang membuatnya geli hingga lupa bernapas. Ia menarik napas karena ingin menampik perasaan berharap di hatinya. Ia ingin menampik hatinya yang berharap Sasuke tengah menyampaikan maksud tersirat. Pada akhirnya _mangaka_ itumengangguk dan mengeluarkan buku catatan kecil.

"Aku ambil ide itu.'

Sasuke ikut mengangguk. Matanya tidak lepas menatap Sakura yang tengah mencatat. "Jadi, itu plot utamanya. Konflik tambahan?"

"Mungkin sosok 'pengganti' yang berusaha menggantikan sahabat mereka?"

"Hm ... boleh juga. Tapi kau butuh sesuatu yang lebih 'dalam'."

"Haah ... kenapa otakku selalu memikirkan konflik tentang cinta segitiga?" Sakura frustrasi.

"Masih saja ngotot. Kau tidak trauma dengan melukis kisah percintaanmu, ha?" Sasori yang masih sibuk membersihkan wajahnya yang lengket asal ceplas-ceplos. Ucapannya yang tidak difilter itu mendapat hadiah lemparan sendok cantik dari Sakura.

"SASORI! JANGAN BERBICARA, BERGERAK, ATAU BERNAPAS! KARBON DIOKSIDAMU MENURUNKAN IQ SEMUA ORANG!"

'Wtf."

Shion menggigit bibirnya kuat-kuat agar tidak tertawa sedangkan Sasuke sengaja terbatuk untuk menyamarkan tawanya. Hidung Sakura kembang kempis dengan wajah memerah menatap Sasori, dan Sasori sudah ancang-ancang akan melempar kursi ke arah Sakura.

Akhirnya pertemuan mereka hari itu diakhiri dengan jitakan sayang dari Nenek Chiyo karena sudah membuat pelanggannya kabur ketakutan.

.

.

.

.

.

Beberapa hari kemudian, sesuai dengan kesepakatannya bersama Asuma, kini Sakura mengadakan konferensi pers. Belasan reporter dan jurnalis telah berkumpul di _convention hall_ Uchiha Jump untuk mengajukan pertanyaan pada _mangaka_ muda yang akan meluncurkan karya terbarunya.

Meja panjang yang menjadi sorotan itu diisi oleh Sasuke, Sakura, Shion dan Sasori. Sakura menolak duduk di sebelah Sasori karena takut masih terbawa perasaan kesal karena kejadian minggu kemarin. Jaga-jaga barangkali ada setan lewat yang membisiki Sakura untuk menyumpal mulut Sasori dengan mikrofon.

Sakura sedikit gugup menjawab pertanyaan para jurnalis yang menatapnya lekat. Apalagi cahaya jepretan kamera yang kadang mengagetkannya. Shion yang duduk di sebelah Sakura pun berbisik lirih menenangkan Sakura.

"Jadi, seperti yang kalian ketahui, karyaku yang berjudul Million Little Thing akan segera tamat beberapa minggu lagi. Namun, di _chapter-chapter_ akhir Million Little Thing, aku akan menerbitkan karya lagi di majalah yang berbeda, Uchiha Jump."

Seorang jurnalis berkacamata hitam mengacungkan tangan. "Rencananya, karyamu yang baru akan bercerita tentang apa?"

"Uhm, sejauh ini belum pasti ... tapi kemungkinan tema yang kuambil kali ini tentang persahabatan."

"Tema persahabatan mulai ditinggalkan akhir-akhir ini. Apa kau serius mengambil tema itu? Bukannya roman atau _action_ mengikuti _trend_ sekarang ini?"

"Aku ini tipe orang yang suka melawan arus. Aku suka jika karyaku berbeda dengan yang lain. Aku akan membuat cerita persahabatan yang berbeda." Sakura tertawa.

"Apa kau yakin karyamu yang baru ini bisa melebihi _rating_ karyamu sebelumnya?"

Kali ini Sakura tersenyum. "Kita lihat saja nanti."

"Apa alasanmu menamatkan Million Little Thing? Padahal _rating_ -nya selalu menempati peringkat tertinggi. Apa kau tidak rugi?"

 _Mangaka_ yang tadinya mulai lihai menjawab pertanyaan itu sedikit terkesiap. "Segala sesuatu itu pasti ada akhirnya, dan aku merasa _manga-_ ku yang satu itu sudah waktunya untuk tamat," jawab Sakura sedikit ragu.

"Apa karena konfliknya sudah habis?" Jurnalis yang lain mengangkat tangan.

"Yah ... begitulah." Sakura tersenyum, tidak menyadari lirikan Sasuke di sebelahnya. "Pertanyaan lain?"

"Million Little Thing ... bagaimana _ending-_ nya?" Seorang jurnalis muda yang tampaknya masih menyandang status junior itu mengangkat tangan sedikit ragu. Ia buru-buru berkata lagi melihat Sakura mengangkat satu alisnya. "Oh! Uhm ... bukan maksudku ingin kau membocorkan _ending_ -nya. Maksudku ... apa nanti _happy ending_ atau _sad ending._ Tapi jika kau berkenan membocorkannya juga tak masalah." Kalimat terakhir dari ucapannya itu cukup lirih didengar Sakura.

Bukan hanya Sasuke yang melirik Sakura, Sasori yang duduk paling jauh dari gadis itu juga meliriknya. Ia ingin tahu reaksi para jurnalis—bahkan penggemar Sakura—jika tahu gadis itu awalnya hendak men- _discontinued_ ceritanya. Tapi ia tidak berpikir Sakura akan mengatakan hal itu pada wartawan.

"Hmm ... sudah kubilang sebelumnya, aku ini orang yang suka melawan arus. Rasanya aku lebih senang jika mengakhirinya dengan _sad ending—"_

 **PYAR!**

Ruangan luas itu mendadak diliputi ketegangan. Sakura terbelalak, menyentuh dahinya yang tiba-tiba basah dengan cairan kental. Tangannya mendapati pecahan cangkang telur menempel di dahinya yang perih karena kerasnya telur itu mendarat. Tatapan Sakura masih kosong. Otaknya seolah berhenti bekerja karena masih juga belum bisa mencerna apa yang terjadi.

Belum sempat Sakura mengerti, keheningan yang semula melingkupi ruangan itu berubah menjadi kegaduhan. Suara jepretan kamera yang beruntun dan arah _blitz_ kamera mengikuti si pelempar misterius yang langsung kabur setelah berhasil melempar telur tepat di dahi Sakura.

Mata Sasori boleh dibilang sayu, tapi ketajamannya bisa disamakan dengan mata elang. Ketika para reporter dan jurnalis itu kocar-kacir mencari sosok yang diduga seorang _hate_ r, Sasori dengan mudah melihat sosok itu menyelinap lihai di antara kerumunan dengan mengenakan jubah hitam panjang. Ha, terlalu mencolok.

Tak berpikir lebih jauh, Sasori berdiri dan melesat mengejar sosok berjubah itu. Shion panik dan mencoba menghubungi petugas keamanan yang berjaga di luar. Tinggal Sasuke yang tidak mengambil tindakan.

Pemuda _raven_ itu masih duduk tenang melirik Sakura yang syok menatap pecahan cangkang telur di tangannya. Ia menghela napas pendek sebelum bangkit berdiri. Pemuda itu dengan cekatan melepas jasnya dan menyelimuti tubuh Sakura dengan itu.

"Aku tidak kedinginan," tutur gadis merah jambu itu lemah tanpa menatap Sasuke.

Sasuke mengambil dan membuang cangkang telur yang tengah diamati Sakura. "Kau syok," ucapnya pendek.

"Aku tidak syok," bantahnya sambil menyingkirkan jas Sasuke dari bahunya.

"Berarti kau kedinginan."

Sasuke mencoba memakaikan jasnya lagi pada Sakura tanpa bicara. Ia memegang kedua bahu Sakura dan menyuruhnya berdiri. Lagi-lagi gadis itu membantah dengan menyingkirkan tangan Sasuke. "Lepaskan," katanya.

Sasuke merotasikan bola matanya jengah. Ia tidak menuruti perkataan gadis itu, malah memegang bahunya semakin erat. "Jangan membantahku." Sakura hanya melirik Sasuke meski matanya tidak menjangkau pemuda itu karena tepat di belakangnya. Pada akhirnya, Sakura hanya pasrah digiring Sasuke menjauhi keramaian.

.

.

.

.

.

Sasori masih berlari mengejar sosok berjubah misterius yang berlari di depannya. Sosok yang dikejarnya ini benar-benar tahu cara berlari. Dari tadi ia berhasil membuat Sasori kelimpungan mengejarnya. Dengan mudahnya ia menyelip di antara kerumunan jalanan Konoha yang padat, sedangkan Sasori hampir menabrak seorang ibu hamil. Untung saja tidak kena. Ia bisa merasa bersalah seumur hidup.

Kesal dengan gerak lincah targetnya, Sasori hampir saja memanjat gedung. Ia lebih memilih _parkour_ jika saja targetnya itu berlari di sekitar gedung. Di tengah keasyikannya memikirkan strategi-sekaligus khayalan tingkat tinggi mulai dirinya yang menjadi agen rahasia yang tengah mengejar musuh hingga Sasori yang berubah menjadi _spiderman,_ tiba-tiba targetnya terserempet jubahnya sendiri dan jatuh terjerembab.

 _Mampus! Suruh siapa pakai jubah-jubahan gitu!_ Batin Sasori tertawa jahat.

Ia menambah kecepatan larinya untuk segera menghampiri sosok berjubah yang baru saja kena sial. Sakitnya, sih, tidak seberapa. Malunya itu, lho.

"Oi, dasar _hater_ rendahan!" Sasori mencengkeram jubah sosok yang hendak kabur itu. Sasori hampir ikut jatuh terjerembab saat lawannya memaksa untuk kabur. Sadar menjadi tontonan orang-orang sekitar, Sasori menyeret sosok itu ke dalam gang kecil.

"Atas dasar apa kau melempar telur padanya?" Sasori mulai menginterogasinya sembari menabrakkan sosok itu ke dinding dengan posisi tangan terkunci di belakang. Pemuda berambut merah itu sudah bersiap apabila terjadi baku hantam. Otaknya yang terlampau kreatif memutar simulasi bagaimana ia harus melawan kalau-kalau lawannya mendadak menyerang. Tak rugi ia menonton film _action._

"LEPAAAS!"

Sasori terkejut mendengar suara cempreng nan feminim berasal dari sosok yang tengah ia kunci dengan posisi wajah menghadap dinding. Apalagi saat tudung jubah itu terbuka, menampakkan rambut merah mirip sepertinya, hanya saja yang ini panjang sepunggung.

Tersentak, Sasori melepas kunciannya. Sosok misterius berambut merah itu mencoba kabur lagi, tapi dengan sigap Sasori mengurungnya dengan kedua tangan. Ini... _KABE-DON_!

"Gyaaaa! Menyingkir dariku! Aku tidak akan kabur, tapi meyingkirlah!" Histeris perempuan berambut merah itu, reflek menampar Sasori.

Sasori syok. Ia menatap perempuan itu lagi dengan tatapan garang, namun mendapat tamparan kedua di pipi berbeda. Batin Sasori terluka. Ia menurunkan kedua tangannya lemas, lalu mengusap kedua pipinya bersamaan. Perih.

"Hufft, kau kasar sekali," ucap perempuan itu mengusap pergelangan tangannya yang memerah. Manik _ruby_ -nya menatap Sasori sebal.

"Kau ... atas dasar apa kau melempar telur padanya?" ulang Sasori, tidak mengacuhkan rajukan lawan bicaranya. Ia masih mengusap pipinya.

"Hm? Aku reflek melempar telur padanya karena aku mendengar Million Little Thing akan berakhir _sad ending_."

"Reflek?!" Dahi Sasori berkedut kesal. "Jelas-jelas kau sengaja! Untuk apa membawa telur di acara konferensi pers, ha?!" tuduhnya ngotot.

"Aku tidak akan sengaja melukai temanku tanpa alasan!" balas perempuan itu tak kalah galak.

Sasori mengerutkan dahinya. "Teman?"

"Ya ... Aku ini teman satu SMA Sakura ... juga Sasuke," terangnya sedikit lirih. "Dulu, seperti gadis normal lainnya, aku mengejar-ngejar Sasuke, bahkan pernah mengaku menjadi pacarnya."

"Oh, dasar _hater_ gila."

"Diam dulu!" Ia menginjak kaki Sasori gemas. Sasori hanya menggeram tertahan, menahan hasratnya untuk mencekik perempuan itu. "Aku sudah berhenti mengejar Sasuke sejak tahu Sakura menggambar _manga_ tentang dirinya dan Sasuke! Aku bahkan sudah bertunangan!" akunya sambil menunjukkan cincin perak yang melingkar indah di jari manisnya.

"Lalu kau berniat meneror Sakura dengan motif apa, ha? Kau ingin menjadi teroris seperti di film-film? Sampai pakai jubah segala."

"Aku berhenti mengejar Sasuke karena membaca _manga_ Sakura ... Aku jatuh cinta dengan karyanya dan menjadi penggemar beratnya sejak itu. Aku selalu mengikuti kelanjutan ceritanya hingga aku memiliki perpustakaan kecil untuk menyimpan _manga-manga_ karya Sakura. Dan setelah mengikuti ceritanya selama bertahun-tahun, dengan mudahnya ia mau mengakhirinya dengan _sad ending?!_ "

Entah kenapa Sasori merasa kesal dengan ucapan perempuan itu. "itu hak Sakura untuk menentukan bagaimana ceritanya akan berakhir. Sebagai pembaca—apalagi kau mengaku sebagai penggemar berat—harusnya kau mendukung keputusan Sakura."

"Kau tidak mengerti! Seharusnya ia juga memikirkan perasaan pembacanya yang selalu mengharapkan _happy ending!"_

"Cukup nikmati saja ceritanya, dan kau akan berpikir _sad ending_ tidak sepenuhnya buruk."

"Ah, lama-lama muak juga bicara denganmu." Perempuan itu mendengus kasar. "Begini, apa kau tahu perasaanku yang membaca 200 _chapter_ lebih dengan kisah _fluffy-angsty_ , lalu setelah bermaso ria ternyata _sad ending_?!" Perempuan itu mencengkeram kerah kemeja Sasori. "200 _CHAPTER! Nonsense!"_

Sasori dengan kasar melepas cengkeraman perempuan itu. "Apa kau tahu rasanya menggambar sebanyak 200 _chapter_ lebih tapi yang ia terima dari pembacanya hanya teror bukannya apresiasi?!" Pemuda itu merapikan kerah kemejanya yang sedikit kusut dengan raut jijik. Ia menatap tajam perempuan itu sebelum meninggalkannya sendirian di gang sempit yang kumuh. "Pikir baik-baik, Nona. Aku bisa saja melaporkanmu pada polisi. Dasar _fans_ gila."

Perempuan itu bergeming. Matanya mengekori sosok Sasori yang sudah menghilang ditelan keramaian Konoha. Dengusan rendah meluncur keluar dari hidungnya seraya merapikan rambutnya yang berantakan. Ia menepuk-nepuk jubahnya yang terkena debu, mengambil sebuah kacamata dari dalam saku dan memakainya.

Ekspresinya terlampau tenang setelah mendengar ancaman dari Sasori. Ia mengambil telpon genggamnya santai, memanggil salah satu kontaknyadan berbicara dengan senyum tipis.

"Itachi- _sama, mission completed."_

.

.

.

.

.

Sakura hanya bisa menggerakkan kakinya gelisah saat disuruh duduk di sofa ruangan Sasuke kala pemuda itu pergi mengambil sebaskom air. Seluruh saraf dan otaknya seperti kembali bekerja saat sadar dirinya digiring ke sebuah ruangan besar ber-AC milik pemuda Uchiha yang berhasil merebut hatinya—sekaligus menghancurkannya.

Tadi Sakura bilang ia tidak kedinginan, tapi sekarang tubuhnya menggigil walau masih diselimuti jas Sasuke. Saat pemuda _raven_ itu kembali dengan baskom berisi air di tangannya, bulu kuduk Sakura meremang dan ia bisa merasakan darahnya mengalir deras. Ia baru tahu efek canggung plus grogi bisa sedemikian dahsyatnya.

"Sekarang kau kedinginan?" tanya Sasuke datar dengan maksud bergurau memperhatikan Sakura yang menunduk dengan tubuh bergetar.

Sakura hanya mengangguk, enggan menatap Sasuke. ia sendiri bingung kenapa tidak sanggup membuka suara untuk menanggapi ucapan pemuda itu, padahal dua hari yang lalu ia bisa lancar berdiskusi dengannya.

Mungkin karena grogi satu ruangan dengan Sasuke. Hanya berdua. Ditambah udara dingin yang keluar dari AC. Entah kenapa Sakura jadi keringat dingin.

Sasuke meletakkan baskom yang ia bawa di sebelah Sakura, kemudian menaikkan suhu ruangan agar tidak begitu dingin sebelum berjongkok di hadapan Sakura.

Sakura sempat tersentak saat melihat wajah Sasuke tahu-tahu di depannya. Ia hendak memalingkan wajahnya, namun Sasuke sudah menahan kepalanya dengan satu tangan. Tidak begitu lembut pun tidak kasar.

"Jangan memalingkan wajahmu. Aku jadi tidak bisa melihat." Sasuke berkata datar sembari menekan satu titik di dahi Sakura dengan jari telunjuknya. Sakura langsung meringis. "Perih, bukan? Dahimu terluka," lanjutnya.

Sasuke mencelupkan sebagian sapu tangannya ke dalam air, lalu menekankan kain itu perlahan pada dahi Sakura. Gadis merah jambu itu menggigit bibir bawahnya menahan perih, sekaligus menahan jantungnya agar tidak copot.

"Tahan dulu," ujar Sasuke masih membersihkan luka Sakura. Ia bahkan membersihkan helaian rambut Sakura yang terkena isi telur. Tidak mengacuhkan baunya yang amis, Sasuke terus mengusap dahi Sakura perlahan hingga bersih.

Redaktur itu meninggalkan Sakura sebentar untuk mencuci tangannya dan menaruh baskom di _pantry_ kantor. Sakura yang duduk sendirian di sofa panjang itu meremas tangannya kuat-kuat.

Ini maksudnya apa...

Beberapa hari yang lalu Sasuke dengan mudahnya berkata kasar padanya, bahkan tega membuang buku sketsanya. Ia terlihat benar-benar serius untuk mengakhiri hubungannya dengan Sakura dan terlihat sangat siap untuk melupakannya.

Lalu kenapa ia bersikap seperti ini lagi? Ingin menyiksa Sakura dengan memberinya harapan palsu dan membuat hatinya bimbang? Lalu mencampakkannya?

Ah, Sakura pusing memikirkannya. Ia tidak boleh terlalu memikirkan Sasuke. ia harus menahan perasaaannya yang melambung sekarang ini. Ia berjalan mondar-mandir sembari memukul-mukul kecil kepalanya yang mulai memikirkan Sasuke lagi. _Tidak boleh berharap!_

Gerakan tangan Sakura terhenti. Ia mendongak dan baru sadar jika Sasuke sudah kembali seraya menahan tangannya yang melukai diri sendiri. Tanpa bertanya ada apa, Sasuke menyingkirkan poni Sakura dan menempelkan sebuah plester luka.

Manik _emerald_ Sakura melebar mengetahui jaraknya dengan Sasuke tidak lebih dari lima senti. Ia bisa melihat dengan jelas ekspresi serius Sasuke saat menempelkan plester luka itu di dahinya. Ia bisa merasakan napas hangat Sasuke menerpa wajahnya. Ia bisa merasakan hatinya yang bergemuruh hebat.

 _Tidak boleh!_

"A-aaaa ... ku b-bisa meratakan plester ini sendiri," ucap Sakura tiba-tiba seraya menjauhkan tangan Sasuke dari dahinya sekaligus memalingkan wajahnya yang merona.

Gadis merah jambu itu menunduk dan mengusap-usap dahinya gelagapan. Ia tidak bisa mengontrol semu merah yang merembet nakal di wajahnya. Ia benar-benar tidak ingin Sasuke melihatnya tersipu seperti ini.

Sasuke menarik napas pendek. Ia masih menatap Sakura yang menunduk. "Rapikan penampilanmu. Kita akan kembali untuk konferensi pers."

"Ya." Sakura menjawab singkat. Sasuke hendak pergi duluan ke tempat konferensi pers, tapi Sakura buru-buru menahan lengan kemeja Sasuke. _Mangaka_ itu menyodorkan jas yang tadi disampirkan di bahunya kepada pemiliknya dalam diam.

Sasuke mengangguk. "Kejadian tadi ... kau tidak usah memikirkan pelakunya," ucapnya seraya memakai kembali jasnya.

Sakura sedikit bingung ingin menjawab apa. Kejadian yang mana? Sasuke ingin Sakura melupakan saat-saat pemuda itu membersihkan dahinya? Atau saat ia menempelkan plester luka? Atau—

"Aku yang akan mengurus pelaku teror itu."

Oh, kejadian pelemparan telur tadi.

Sakura mengangguk kecil. Entah kenapa hatinya berharap sesuatu yang tidak mungkin terjadi.

Sasuke membalikkan badannya, bersiap keluar. Namun sebelum keluar ruangan, ia berhenti karena jasnya tertarik.

 _Apa yang kulakukan?!_ Sakura merutuk dalam hati pada tangannya yang tidak bisa ia kendalikan. Cepat-cepat ia melepas tangannya dari jas Sasuke.

Sasuke yang menengok menatap Sakura heran. Duh, sudah terlanjur begini. Sakura jadi bingung ingin bilang apa. "... Terima kasih." Akhirnya hanya itu yang ia katakan.

Pemuda _raven_ itu terdiam sejenak, menatap Sakura yang memalingkan wajah meronanya dalam diam. Sasuke mengangguk pelan, kemudian berbalik lagi.

"Jangan salah paham. Aku hanya tidak ingin kau mengotori citra Uchiha Jump."

Lalu pemuda _raven_ itu menutup pintu meninggalkan Sakura sendiri.

Butuh waktu lebih dari lima detik untuk membuat Sakura tersadar. Gadis itu memaksakan dirinya tertawa. "Ahaha, tentu saja. Memangnya apa yang kaupikirkan?" ucapnya getir. " _Baka!_ Sudah kubilang jangan berharap!"

Sakura memukuli kepalanya sendiri, kali ini lebih keras dari sebelumnya. Rasanya ia ingin berteriak, tapi yan ia lakukan hanya merutuk dalam hati. Puas memarahi diri sendiri, ia mengusap wajahnya sekilas dan merapikan rambutnya. Bagaimanapun juga, ia harus mempersiapkan diri untuk bertemu para jurnalis lagi.

Sementara itu, Sasuke masih bergeming di depan pintu ruangannya. Ia bisa merasakan hatinya bergemuruh hebat. Ia masih bisa membayangkan raut terkejut Sakura kala wajah mereka begitu dekat. Wajah itu masih bisa membuat Sasuke berdebar.

Ia menghela napas memikirkan apakah harus ia mengucapkan kalimat tadi pada Sakura. Rasanya ia begitu jahat. Pusing berpikir, Sasuke mengambil ponselnya. Pemuda itu lanjut berjalan seraya mengetikkan sebuah pesan singkat.

 _Baka Itachi._

 _ **Sent.**_

.

.

.

.

.

Konferensi pers lima hari yang lalu berakhir lancar. Pulang dari konferensi pers itu, Sakura langsung melanjutkan menggambar _manga._ Kini, kepala _mangaka_ itu terkulai lemas di atas meja kerjanya. Ia baru saja menyelesaikan _manuscript_ satu _chapter_ Million Little Thing. Matanya terasa berat karena tidak mendapat waktu tidur yang cukup. Jika dihitung-hitung, ia hanya tidur selama 8 jam dalam lima hari. Oh, ia tidak ingin melihat wajahnya di cermin.

"Kau benar-benar akan membuatnya _sad ending_ ," komentar Sasori mengambil satu lembar _manuscript_ dari meja kerja Sakura. Wajahnya segar karena habis mandi, ditambah perutnya sudah kenyang menghabiskan persediaan Sakura di kulkas. Kurang ajar.

"Kembalikan!" tukas Sakura galak merebut kembali kertas dari tangan Sasori. Pemuda merah itu menatap wajah lelah Sakura yang mengerikan bukan main.

"He, aku tidak tahu jika aku bekerja bersama _mangaka_ berumur 50 tahun." Sasori mengejek dengan seringai. Suara krauk-krauk terdengar karena Sasori memakan keripik kentang kesukaan Sakura.

Ini anak asalnya dari planet mana, sih.

Perasaan itu keripik sudah ia sembunyikan di sudut ruangan terpencil, tapi masiiiih... saja ada yang ngambil. Mirip tikus memang.

Tapi toh, Sakura sudah malas meladeni ejekan Sasori lagi. Ia sudah terperangkap bersama pemuda itu selama beberapa hari, hingga kebal dengan segala ucapannya.

"Berisik," ketus Sakura merebut kembali keripik kentangnya. Ia memasukkan segenggam keripik penuh langsung ke mulutnya dan mengunyahnya brutal. Sasori sudah tidak _speechless_ lagi. Ia mengangkat bahu dan duduk di mejanya yang bertolak belakang dengan milik Sakura.

"Hari ini aku akan pergi menemui Asuma."

Sasori menengok. Tumben dia bisa bicara serius tanpa ada perang dunia dulu. "Ada urusan apa?"

"Ijin untuk pergi ke surga. Aku lelah dengan semua ini."

Sasori menarik pikirannya lagi. "Serius oi." Pemuda merah memukul kepala Sakura dengan gulungan kertas. Kursinya ia putar menghadap Sakura yang memunggunginya. "Pelarian, eh?"

Sakura mendengus sinis. "Sudah cukup. Begadang membuat _chapter_ ini cukup jadi pelarianku."

"Lalu?"

"Aku kesulitan membuat _background_. Biasanya ada Sai yang membantuku, tapi berhubung asistenku yang sekarang tidak terlalu berguna, aku akan membuatnya sendiri."

"Sialan." Sasori menendang kecil belakang kursi Sakura. Gadis itu tidak balas menganiaya Sasori, hanya mengangkat bahu cuek.

"Aku akan pergi ke desa kecil di Ame. Di sana pemandangannya cukup indah. Aku ingin memotret beberapa daerah, lalu membuat _background_ untuk karyaku yang baru."

"Kau bisa mencari gambarnya di internet," tanggap Sasori.

"Tidak semua gambar yang kubutuhkan ada di internet, 'kan? Lagipula lebih asyik melihatnya langsung."

 _Tipe perfeksionis._

Entah kenapa Sasori sedikit kagum dengan sisi Sakura yang satu itu.

"Hm, baguslah. Aku tidak akan bertemu denganmu beberapa hari."

"Harusnya aku yang bilang begitu," Sakura mendesah lelah. Ia bangun meregangkan ototnya yang kaku. "Aku mau mandi, jangan sentuh makananku yang lain," ancam Sakura seraya beranjak pergi. Ucapannya itu membuat Sasori batal menggeledah laci kerja Sakura yang kaya akan cemilan.

.

.

.

.

.

 _"Aku ijinkan kau pergi ke Ame selama satu minggu, asal Sasori menemanimu. Aku tidak ingin anak gadisku pergi ke desa kecil sendirian. Aku tidak bisa berhenti mengkhawatirkanmu nanti."_

Itu yang Asuma katakan saat kemarin Sakura menemuinya seraya menyerahkan satu bundel _manuscript_ siap terbit.

 _Bullshit._

Asuma hanya ingin Sakura bisa lebih dekat dan akur dengan Sasori. Orang itu selalu punya cara untuk ikut campur dalam kehidupannya.

" _Di sana ada sebuah vila yang bisa kautinggali. Aku akan memberitahukan alamatnya jika kau berjanji mengajak Sasori."_

Bayang-bayang suara Asuma masih menggema di telinga Sakura. Gadis merah jambu itu menginjak-injak tanah gemas. Ia melirik ganas ke arah Sasori yang berjalan malas-malasan di sebelahnya.

 _Kenapa harus bersama setan itu lagiiii?!_

"Perhatikan jalan di depanmu. Tidak ada gunanya menggerutu, 'kan? Toh, aku ini asistenmu." Sedikit tak sudi Sasori menyebut dirinya sebagai asisten _mangaka_ macam Sakura.

"Bah!"

Sakura masih saja menggerutu, tidak menyadari sebuah papan nama usang berdiri tepat di depannya.

 **JDUK!**

"ADUH!"

Sasori menghela napas melihat Sakura yang mengusap-usap dahinya. Sial amat dahinya. Kemarin dilempar telur, sekarang papan nama asal diterjang.

"Apaan, sih?!" Sakura hendak melampiaskan kekesalannya pada benda mati itu, namun buru-buru berhenti melihat tulisan di papan nama yang sedikit kabur.

 _%$#?!'s Villa..._

"Tulisan apa sih, ini?" gumam Sakura menatap tulisan itu. Kemudian beralih ke arah rumah yang ditunjuk papan nama itu.

Vila besar bergaya Victoria.

Asuma bilang, hanya ada satu vila di desa ini. Desainnya klasik dan unik bergaya Victoria dengan tiga lantai. Tidak ada pagar di depannya, hanya ada halaman yang luas. Terdapat empat kamar, tetapi hanya ada satu kamar mandi.

"Sepertinya kita sudah sampai," tutur Sasori ikut menatap vila besar di depannya.

Sakura mengangguk. Mereka berdua melangkah masuk. Sasori mengambil kunci dari sakunya, kemudian membuka pintu.

"Oh, ada pasangan pengantin baru sedang berlibur, rupanya!"

Sasori serta Sakura langsung reflek menengok. Ada kakek yang tampaknya tengah berjalan-jalan santai menatap ke arah mereka. Baik Sasori maupun Sakura langsung gelagapan.

"KAMI BUKAN PASANGAN SUAMI ISTRI!" Mereka berteriak kompak.

Kakek itu hanya tersenyum maklum. _Mungkin malu,_ pikirnya.

"Nikmati harimu di sini," tutur kakek itu ramah sebelum berjalan pergi.

"Geez." Sasori hanya mendesah tidak terima kemudian melanjutkan memutar kunci.

Ada yang aneh. Pintunya tidak terkunci.

"Eh?" Sasori heran karena pintu itu terbuka sendiri.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sakura melihat raut heran Sasori.

"Pintunya tidak terkunci."

"Ha? Jadi bukan kau yang membuka pintunya?" Sakura panik.

Sasori menjitak kepala Sakura. "Jangan membuat suasana lebih horor!" Pemuda merah itu terlihat panik. "Tadi terdorong angin!"

"Jangan menjitakku!" Sakura balas menjitak Sasori. "Ayo masuk bersama," usul Sakura.

"Kau duluan saja," tolak Sasori pucat.

"Sialan. Setan kok takut sama setan."

"Berisik."

Sakura mengakhiri perdebatan dengan mendorong pintu itu hingga terbuka sepenuhnya. Mata _emerald_ gadis itu melebar, begitu pula dengan Sasori.

" _Ara? Okaeri._ Apa kalian kesusahan mencari vilanya?"

Dari teras rumah, tampak Shion yang mengenakan celemek tengah menaruh empat piring mangkuk nasi di meja.

"Ayo taruh barang kalian, lalu makan siang bersama," lanjut gadis pirang itu dengan senyum.

Sakura masih terpaku. "K-kenapa ... kau ada di sini?"

"Karena ini vila miliknya."

Suara lain menggantikan Shion untuk menjawab. Sasori dan Sakura reflek menengok ke belakang. Mereka dapat melihat Sasuke sedang kesusahan menyeret sebuah koper besar.

Sasori dan Sakura memberikan jarak agar Sasuke bisa lewat. Pasti laki-laki itu kelelahan menyeret koper di jalan menanjak karena mobil tidak bisa masuk ke sini.

"Shion, harusnya kaubawa sendiri kopermu ini," ucap Sasuke terengah-engah membanting koper itu. Shion histeris melihatnya.

"Hati-hati! Apa kau tidak tahu apa isi koper itu?!"

"Memangnya apa? Bom?"

"Laptop dan alat _make-up_ ku ada di situ semua!"

"Ah, persetan."

Sakura _speechless._ Ia lupa membuat kesepakatan dengan Asuma agar dua orang itu tidak usah ikut. Tiba-tiba kepalanya terasa pusing membayangkan dirinya terjebak bersama tiga orang yang ingin ia hindari itu.

Sementara itu, di sebuah ruangan kantor redaksi majalah Shuesha, Asuma tengah tertawa menelepon seseorang.

" _Mission completed,_ Fugaku- _sama."_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Chapter 3:Tidak Bisa Menjauh-End.**

 _Manuscript_ : gambar jadi/ hasil gambar yang sudah selesai dikerjakan.

 _Brokoro: broken-kokoro_

 **[A/N]**

Sakura nggak jadi hiatus, tapi saya semi-hiatus, huhu. Lama ngga ngetik sama baca ff, jadi agak canggung nih.

Saya berusaha agar alurnya ngga kecepetan, tapi maaf ya kalo hasilnya malah membosankan *bungkuk* SasoSaku agak mendominasi saya rasa, tapi bukan berarti pair utama nya SasoSaku, kan? *wink*

Saya ngga mau banyak alasan buat keterlambatan update, saya akui itu salah saya. Buat scene ItaFuga itu ... ehem terserah deh mau dianggep ada apa ngga, haha. Saya bikinnya juga ngga serius banget kok. Oh iya, ada yang bisa nebak siapa orang yang ngelempar telur ke Sakura? :p

 _Super Special Thanks for:_

 **Kimmy ranaomi, Anfidoos, suket alang alang, mantika mochi, BQ18290, Savers295, pinktomato, Eysha CherryBlossom, PIYORIN, vitri** (waah makasih ya semangatnya :") ngga jadi dihapus deh, tapi updatenya ngga tentu, heuheu maapkan:" hmm endingnya manis ngga ya? Wkwk/plak)

Peluk ketjup buat kalian semua yang sudah baca c:


End file.
